Things Are Not What They Seem
by the-4gotten-marauder
Summary: The boy who defeated the dark lord,They obviously didn't think that one through did they? If I had defeated him when I was a baby he wouldn't be back trying to kill me now, I just slowed him down a bit, my name is Harry Potter and nothing is what it seems
1. Chapter 1

_I grew up with my only living blood relatives, I won't say they raised me because I more or less raised myself while cooking cleaning and caring for the elephantine Dursley family._

_I am an average student with a pension for breaking the rules and getting into trouble all fueled by my hero complex._

_I knew I was a wizard long before that oaf Hagrid showed up to tell me, I knew because the manipulative old fool Dumbledore told me so._

_He told me when I was nine years old, when he started training me. It was then that I learned my life would be built entirely on a lie, I would pretend to know nothing about the wizarding world when Hagrid came to get me, I would make average grades and excel in only one subject; defense against the dark arts. That way when Voldemort returned people would have faith that I could defeat him like I did when I was a mere baby._

_I laugh every time I hear it, The-boy-who-lived, the-boy-who-defeated- he-who-must-not-be-named._

_They obviously didn't think that one through very well all considering, if I had defeated old snake face when I was a baby he wouldn't be back trying to kill me now. Let's just say I impeded him a bit the first time around._

_Like what you are hearing so far? Do I have you clinging to my every word yet? I haven't even scratched the surface of the tangled mess of secrets and lies that surround my very existance._

_My name is Harry Potter, and nothing is quite how it seems._

"Sirius is dead and it's my fault!" Harry raged throwing another random object across Dumbledore's office shattering it against the wall.

The old headmaster didn't even flinch, this had happened on multiple occasions something would piss the young wizard off and he would break things.

"Harry, I'm afraid I must take the blame on this one." Dumbledore sighed leaning forward. He waited until Harry quit throwing things and sat down before continuing. "Voldemort has some sort of a connection with you its why you have visions and nightmares of what he is up to. He planted the vision of Sirius being in danger in your head to lure you to the ministry." Dumbledore braced himself for the on coming explosion.

Harry leaned over placing his head in his hands and began to calmly speak.

"You've known about this, you've known about the connection as well as my nightmares and visions for how long? You've been training me in all aspects of magic and endurance for how long? You never fucking told me?" Harry ended with a loud tone.

"I know it's upsetting my boy, but if I had told you, you would have found a way to get rid of the dreams and the visions." Dumbledore let out a deep sigh. " Forgive me for putting you through such torment but we need those visions. That is the only way to keep track of Voldemort right now."

"Then what good is Snape! Isn't he supposed to be reporting back what goes on with Snake nose?" Harry stood up and began pacing the room. There was no way he was telling the old fool he had already found a way to get rid of his nightmares it just wasn't something he could do to keep visions away during the day.

"Professor Snape Harry, and he can't be there every moment. You see things that Severus couldn't even get close to." Dumbledore sighed again.

This was why Dumbledore had kept the information from Harry the boy worried more about himself than he did the rest of the wizarding world. He had to keep Harry from asking questions or straying away from his guidance.

"I don't care, you should have at least told me and let me make the choice for myself." Harry spat turning to face the head master the boys hair had lengthened and muscles began to show as glamors fell.

"You are completely right of course my boy, but you need to calm down you are beginning to dissolve your glamors. People will know our secrets we don't want that now do we?" Dumbledore asked softly folding his hands on his desk top.

Harry sighed with a shutter and rebuilt the glamors wandlessly. After a second the same scrawny defeated looking boy with thick glasses and messy hair.

"My apologies sir," Harry then forced a smile on his face and replied with a polite tone.

"Quite understandable my boy, but you must work on your control." Dumbledore stood and led Harry to the door by his elbow. "Now off to bed with you. It's been a trying day."

"Good night sir." Harry bowed his head leaving the office.

As Harry stomped down the hallway cursing the headmaster under his breath he didn't notice the person sneaking down the hall in the shadows behind him. Listening intently to everything he muttered

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione's know it all voice crashed into Harry's eardrums as soon as he entered the common room.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry asked having a feeling he knew what was coming. There was no way Dumbledore was paying her or Ron enough money to be his friend and risk their lives too.

"I can't believe you were so reckless," Hermione began. "You not only ran needlessly into danger and you had to drag your friends into danger with you!" She began to rant.

"I told you guys not to come." Harry replied tiredly.

"But you knew that we would anyway!" Hermione shrieked.

"Then tell me who the idiot is here?" Harry sneered rather reminiscent of a certain Slytherin.

Ron acted as if he were going to stand up and say something but changed his mind at the last second and sat back down allowing Harry to move his way past the red head and up to the boys dormitory.

He spent most of his time alone in the dorm since the previous year when he had come back from the maze clutching Cedric's dead body, everyone seemed to sleep other places and avoided him at all costs.

Neville and Ron had been the only ones who had stayed.

Now Harry had the feeling he'd have the room to himself. Ron and Neville had both gone to the ministry with him.

Harry made it to his room and fell face first into the bed.

"Hey Harry," Neville spoke up softly entering the room.

"Yes Neville?" Harry mumbled into the pillow.

"I just wanted to say I still support you. No matter what happens I will always have your back."

"Thanks Neville." Harry looked up at the boy giving him one of his rare genuine smiles.

"My grandmother is coming to get me tonight, just so you know I'm not avoiding you or the dorm. I'm just going home." Neville was fidgeting.

"It's okay Nev I understand." Harry turned around sitting up cross legged on his bed.

"Okay, well I better get going. But um Harry Hedwig is at the window." Neville pointed out before leaving the room just as quietly as he had entered.

Harry went to let Hedwig in and a plain brown barn owl accompanied her with a thick package with the Gringotts seal on it.

Harry took the letter from Hedwig as well as the package. He laid the package to the side recognizing the writing on the letter.

_Harry,_

_We know what happened, we want you to know that even though we aren't at Hogwarts anymore we aren't far away if you need anything,_

_We mean anything. Don't hesitate to contact us. Perhaps once school is out you can come spend some time at our flat._

_We can supply the Firewhisky this time. Don't think we forgot the last time we all drank together._

_Take care of yourself._

_Prank well._

_Yours truly,_

_Fred and George_

Harry let a broad grin cross his face. How could he forget the last time he had gotten hammered with the twins. They had all woken up naked in the same bed together, and it hadn't been the last time.

With a sigh Harry shook his head and put the letter in the bedside drawer then reached for the thick package. He tore it open allowing the contents to fall onto the bed. There were two letters and a leather bound book.

He opened the first letter from Gringotts.

_Mr. Potter,_

_First allow us to offer our most sincere condolences on the loss of Sirius Black. His will was updated a few months ago in which he left you everything and as such has made you the head of the house of black. As you are also the beneficiary of both the Potter and Black family fortunes you will now be considered a legal adult. The tracking spell on your wand has been lifted._

_Please come by Gringotts at your earliest convenience to review your vaults and earnings._

_Thank you._

_Garmin Friendbrook _

_Chief Executive _

_Inheritance and holdings Dept._

_Gringotts Bank._

Harry pondered that one for a moment Potter and Black were two of the oldest most powerful names in the wizarding world and he was now the head of the both of them. That made him one of the wealthiest wizards alive and it gave him a lot of influential ability.

He reached for the next letter and found tears forming in his eyes when he read Sirius' handwriting.

_Hey Kiddo,_

_If you're reading this then my idiocy and recklessness has finally done me in just like your mother always said it would._

_If I studied up on my laws properly by making you the heir to the Black fortune you should now be considered a legal adult. Use it to your advantage, get out from under Dumbledore's thumb, Get away from the Dursley's._

_You own several properties and homes now pick one. You're friends are not all what they seem I must warn you now that I am not there to protect you from them. Ginny is after your fame and money she seems to think she will marry you some day. Ron and Hermione are being paid off. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't tell me what Dumbledore had bribed her with but it seems like black mail to me._

_The twins you can trust. There are a few others as well but you need to read about those in my journal otherwise you won't believe me._

_Please wait until you are alone to read it, as your mother's best friend I was privy to many of her secrets. Most of which you will not be happy about nor will you wish to accept at first but it is the truth._

_I am truly sorry that I cannot be there for you in such a difficult time of your life._

_Just remember you can't save everyone every time no matter how powerful you are._

_I love you even if I never said it. I thought of you like a son and I hope you can forgive me for leaving you._

_Remain strong I have faith in you. _

_Sirius,_

Harry finished reading the letter folding it back up he clenched it in his fist crumpling while letting out a choked laugh. When was there ever not a lie or two governing his life. A small smile then found it's way to his face but it was a weak one.

"Leave it to Sirius to find a way around the age law. Even if it was his own death that caused it." Harry spoke sadly to the empty room smoothing out the letter again, He placed it along with the one from the twins in his drawer. He picked up the journal and opened the cover before shutting it again.

He just couldn't bring himself to read it yet. It was really too soon. Harry vowed in that moment to destroy the causes behind Harry spending his life as an orphan. Voldemort for killing his parents and Dumbledore for being the reason behind Sirius' death and imprisonment.

Harry climbed out of bed and put on his invisibility cloak and grabbed the marauders map. He snuck through the common room which still contained a few people and approached the door he knocked on it waiting until a first year went to open it to see who was knocking to come in.

Harry slipped out then checked his map his path to the front doors was clear so he cleared the map and started off. Harry's journey led him to the lake. He pulled off his cloak and sat down hugging his knees to his chest looking out over the lake which reflected every star in the sky the full moon looking eerie and distorted in the lakes surface.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts and his grief he still didn't see the gray eyes peering at him from around the trunk of a tree a few feet away.

"Oh , Harry what has this world done to you?"

AN- I know some of you probably want to kick me right now for starting another new story on top of all the ones I already have and struggle to update frequently, but I had an idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. So this was chapter one, tell me what you think.

I don't own.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days went by slowly, it was nearing the end of term and everyone was busy studying for and taking exams. Harry was exempt from them to take time to grieve Dumbledore simply told Harry's professors that he had given the boy a proficiency test of which he had passed with flying colors.

Not that Harry wouldn't have been able to. His average grades were an act thought up by Dumbledore to hide the fact that Harry had been tutored since he was young. No Dumbledore simply wanted to keep Harry happy by giving him the time off.

About three days after the incident at the ministry Harry was sitting on a low tree branch hanging over the lake when his trained hearing picked up on a noise behind him. He quickly and silently swung from a higher branch to the bank of the lake ducking low behind the tree aiming his wand in the direction of the noise.

"It's only me pup." A soft voice called out.

"Remus?" Harry asked standing up right.

"Yes pup." Remus shook his head. His hair had more gray in it than the last time Harry had seen him.

"Who was in the shrieking shack the night I found out Sirius was innocent?" Harry then asked suddenly.

"You, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Pettigrew in rat form of course and Snape came in later." Remus counted off on his fingers.

"Thank Merlin, Moony." Harry approached the man throwing his arms around him hugging him tightly. "I was afraid you would blame me for what happened."

"Of course not I would never blame you for something like that." Remus replied hugging him back just as tightly.

The two of them roamed the grounds for a little while talking. Harry told Remus he hadn't been able to read the journal yet but he would after school ended and he had chosen a property to live on.

"Sirius' will reading is on Saturday. He probably won't tell you about it, but it is your right to be there." Remus informed.

Harry immediately knew Remus was referring to Dumbledore, the old man's meddling was becoming a nuisance.

Time for dinner eventually rolled around and it was time for Remus to make his leave.

"I'll send for you once I'm settled." Harry gave the man one last hug. "I have ideas and plans but I need your help."

"Anything Harry, you know that, I'm behind you one hundred percent of the way."

With that parting the two went their separate ways. Harry sat alone at the end of the Gryffindor table. Most of the school knew what had happened and most of them were now avoiding him all save for a few girls who thought this new bad boy persona was appealing.

After dinner, Harry, who was not ready to face his common room just yet made his way to the library and sat doodling in a sketch pad for a while, he never noticed anyone else entering the library until someone else sat down at his table looking at his drawing of a big black dog.

Harry looked up as he heard the chair move out, and found himself looking at none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He asked without much conviction. Draco fidgeted for a moment before he finally spoke.

"I heard about your godfather. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for your loss."

"I don't need nor do I want your pity Malfoy", Harry replied tiredly.

"I'm not pitying you, it just seems like every one you care about gets taken away from you and you've never done anything to deserve that kind of pain. That's all" Draco shrugged and stood walking towards the doors.

Harry stood there dumbstruck watching his retreating back unable to form the coherent words to call him back and not sure why he wanted to.

Harry sat there dumbfounded staring blankly at the wooden doors Malfoy had exited through for a good quarter of an hour before he finally shook his head to clear his thoughts and headed back to the common room hoping it would have emptied by now.

He had no such luck and as soon as he entered Ron stood up and approached him.

"I can't believe you still have the nerve to show your face here Potter." He spat. "Can't you tell no one wants you here?"

"Move Ron," Harry hissed trying to move past him.

"No, I told you no one wants you here." Ron repeated a little louder this time looking around the common room for support. As people started agreeing and cheering him on Ron got cockier pulling his wand and pointing it at the raven haired boy.

Harry's eyes glittered dangerously and he was about to curse Ron into oblivion but the red head fell to the floor gasping for air grabbing his stomach before he could do anything.

"Tsk tsk now Ronald." Harry heard and turned to see Fred and George standing behind him, both had their wands trained on their brother.

"Now, you know you should run for the bathroom.." George grinned.

Ron jumped to his feet grabbing his arse. Then with a wide eyed look he took off for the bathroom.

"Though you probably won't make it in time." Fred called after his retreating back. The two walked up and each placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Exploding diarrhea curse, we invented ourselves." George chuckled then joined his twin in glaring around the common room.

"If anyone else has a problem with Harry, please we would love to hear it." Fred announced.

"Who wants to go first?" George looked around almost like he actually expected someone to volunteer.

Everyone went back to what they were doing none of them wanted to tangle with the Weasley twins.

"Thanks guys," Harry gave them a smile which was rare anymore.

"Anything for you." Fred teased.

"Yeah yeah. Come on lets go up to the bedroom there are less ears in that cornfield." Harry suggested leading the way.

He had a plan formulating and he would need all the help he could get.

Once they made it to the boys dorm which had quickly turned into Harry's dorm they all sat down on the bed and Harry closed the hangings throwing up several silencing spells and wards to keep any unwanted eavesdroppers from hearing anything.

"Sirius left me everything, he made me the heir to the Black family fortune." Harry began before stretching out with his head in Fred's lap with his legs across George's.

Fred began to run his fingers through Harry's raven locks as the teen continued to speak.

"Since I am heir to two family fortunes now that makes me a legal adult and eligible to collect on them both."

"Oh you're legal now." George grinned interrupting.

"Like it stopped you before when I wasn't" Harry retorted effectively silencing the red head.

"Sirius' will reading is on Saturday. But Dumbledore will try to keep me from going. Remus told me about it. Dumbledore will probably try to keep me from getting the inheritance."

"Well what do you need us to do Harry?" Fred questioned.

"You know we are behind you one hundred percent no matter what." George added.

"In the letter I received it says I have acquired several homes and properties, when I go to the reading of the will I am going to review my assets and choose a property after which I will contact both of you as well as Remus to come to the home I choose and we will discuss the plans, however the basic idea is to take Voldemort and Dumbledore down." Harry growled deep in his throat.

"So you are going to start your own war party?" Fred asked.

"I am going to start my own fraction and we will be victorious." Harry sat up a fire burning in the depths of his emerald eyes.

"So where do we come in?" George leaned forward in interest.

"Well I'm obviously not going to be able to do any recruiting. I would really prefer to stay the anonymous rich guy funding everything until it comes down to the wire so I can pretend to remain in Dumbling dorks good graces. So you guys along with Remus will recruit suitable people to my side. People who believe the ministry needs a change, the laws need to be updated, Muggle born witches and wizards should be taught more and better prepared before entering the wizarding world." Harry looked at the red headed twins with a maniacal smile on his face.

"I will make the world a better place."

"We will be honored to be a part of that." Both of them announced at once.

"Yes well with all of that out of the way are you guys staying or leaving? I'm tired." Harry spoke through a yawn.

"We really must be getting back." George frowned.

"As much as we would like to stay." Fred followed suit.

Harry took down the silencing spells and wards and showed them to the door.

"Remember if anyone gives you any trouble don't hesitate to contact us. We still have our coins." Fred smiled hugging Harry.

"We will be here in the blink of an eye." George hugged him as well.

"Thank you both and good night." Harry smiled softly before shutting the door and going to flop down on his bed. As tired as he was he couldn't seem to fall asleep. Finally with a sigh Harry rolled over and pulled Sirius' journal out of the drawer. He flipped open the cover and began with the first page.

_Property of Sirius Orion Black_

_**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.**_

Harry cocked his head to the side looking at the second line. It looked darker, fresher than the rest. Harry flipped through a few pages looking to see if perhaps Sirius had used a different ink at times but he found no trace of the darker ink. Only huge blank spaces between entries almost as if some were missing.

Harry flipped back to the first page and looked at it again. With a smirk he pointed the tip of his wand to the book and whispered "Mischief Managed."

Suddenly more of the dark writing appeared and Harry was strongly tempted to blast it with a hex thinking back to second year.

Harry chanced a glance down at the page and heaved out a sigh of relief.

_**Kiddo, I'm so so so sorry for having to make you relive the chamber, this was the only way I knew of to get this information to you and only you. If you have received this it means my worst paranoid fears about Dumbledore were correct.**_

_**This journal holds all of the secrets I could never tell anyone, I am almost positive you will not want to believe most of it so I have left little footnotes with each entry to try and help you better understand. I hope this helps you figure out who you really are.**_

_**Padfoot,**_

Harry flipped to the next page and began to read the first entry.

_Lily and James' wedding is tomorrow and I'm the best man, I know traditionally the best man is trusted to keep secrets. That's why he gets to throw the bachelor party but I never expected the secret I would be keeping would be Lily's._

_Lily came to me last week she looked like a nervous wreck, I sat her down and poured her a cup of coffee and she suddenly just let loose like a waterfall. She told me that she didn't love James, That she was only marrying him because he could support her and give her a decent sort of life. She informed me that she was in love with another man, but that he had become a death eater and their separate views on things pushed them apart._

_She was speaking of none other than Snivellus Snape._

_**Your mother detested James until about sixth or seventh year. Then all of a sudden she was all about him. I found out later that about the same time she started dating James was the same time Snape took the mark. **_

Harry looked down at the last paragraph blankly. He didn't know what to think or do. The one person in the world who hated Harry as much as Voldemort had been involved with his Mother. With a shake of his head Harry moved on to the next entry.

_James' mother gave me this journal for graduation she said to document my travels and my experiences. It seems that all I use it for is sharing Lily's dirty little secrets._

_Her visit today was bad. She seriously screwed up this time, she's pregnant and she isn't sure if the father is James or Snape._

_I may have yelled a bit and called her a whore but then she told me what happened. She and James hadn't gotten into an argument because James was stuck so far up Dumbledore's arse and refused to do anything unless the old coot told him it was okay._

_Lily stormed out of the house and apparated to The Leaky Cauldron to get a room for the night, she ended up at the bar drinking and Severus was there. They both sat down to talk and hash things out and to drink together. One thing led to another and well I'd rather not repeat the rest maybe if I don't record it I will never have to think about it again._

_In the end Lily asked me to help her by insuring if the baby wasn't James he wouldn't find out,_

_I refused but the more she pleaded I finally gave in and agreed to change his appearance with a spell at birth but she had to agree that it would only be until the child was seven and then the truth would have to be told because the spell would wear off._

_She agreed to this and we have entered into a magical contract. I hope James can forgive me._

_**Again kiddo I told you there would be things in here you wouldn't believe. But this is as honest as I can possibly be in writing James was Dumbledore's lap dog. Your mother was a bit more of a free spirit. She didn't believe in Dumbledore's methods. She felt that if muggle borns were educated a bit more from an earlier age wizards tolerance of them may be better.**_

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before moving on to the next entry which would be sure to change his life forever.

_The baby was born today and even as a new born you can tell James had nothing to do with the creation of the child. I performed the spell to make him take on James' appearance._

_The spell will wear off at midnight on his seventh birthday and Merlin help him if Lily never tells him or James the truth. The spell of course can be renewed but it cannot be performed by a blood relative so if Lily decided to not tell her husband of her deceit she will have to let someone know. _

_No matter what, the spell will not last past midnight on the child's sixteenth birthday._

_She named him Harry James Potter and she made me his godfather._

Harry couldn't even read Sirius' footnotes on this one he slammed the book shut and grabbed the Marauders Map. After checking to see if his path was clear Harry exited the dorm not even bothering with his invisibility cloak.

In his mind he was daring Snape to stop him.

Harry made a beeline for the black lake encountering no one on his way. Once there he climbed up onto his favorite branch overhanging the water and leaned back against the tree trunk, closing his eyes he inhaled deeply and exhaled sharply, his eyes flying open.

"Is this just a lucky coincidence or are you stalking me?" Harry practically growled.

Only the sounds of nature answered him so he gritted his teeth together speaking again.

"Malfoy, I know you are there so come out before I blast that tree to pieces you with it!"

A blond head poked out from behind a tree a few feet away. He had an ashamed look on his normally stoic face. He looked up into Harry's green eyes and his Slytherin mask fell back into place.

"Can I ask why it is you have decided you need to follow me like a lost mutt?" Harry asked disdain apparent in his voice.

"I wasn't following you." Draco lifted his chin indignantly.

Harry jumped from the tree branch landing gracefully on his feet he approached Draco swiftly.

"No? Then how is it you just happen to be at the lake at three AM hiding behind a tree watching me?" he demanded.

"Who says I was watching you?" Draco questioned.

"I could feel it, you were staring at me. Maybe if you laid off on the poof cologne I wouldn't have smelled you and you would have gotten away with it." Harry retorted giving a small sniff of the air.

"Ouch, someone piss all over you? Or are you always this pleasant company?" Draco rolled his eyes crossing his arms

"I don't recall asking for any company Malfoy particularly yours." Harry snapped

"But yet, you are talking to me" Draco smirked his signature smirk.

"I'm not in the mood Malfoy just tell me why you are following me and get it over with," Harry sighed moving to lean against the tree trunk.

"Well I haven't been following you, I would call it observing. In some way I have felt a change in you, and I was merely curious as to what caused it. Call it what you will." Draco waved his hand dismissively.

"I call it stalking and I don't think you knew me well enough to begin with to judge rather I've changed. I haven't I've just decided I'm to old to play make believe anymore. It was time to quit pretending." Harry stated pointedly.

"Then you haven't experienced stalking...", Draco smirked, "...But why have you been pretending? And to whom?"

"And I have no desire to so don't get any ideas. I've been pretending to everyone... wait.. why am I even talking to you? I know I need sleep now, we hate each other, you are not my friend I don't have to explain myself to you. Why do you even care?" Harry ran his fingers through his already messy hair.

"So sure about that? Why wouldn't I care? I'm not made of stone you know, as hard as it may be to believe I do care about other people, and lets say, even though we aren't friends, we still play a big part in each others life. Hogwarts really wouldn't be the same without you, who would I taunt and mess with then?" Draco teased.

"I don't know who the poor soul will be but hopefully it brings you as much joy to annoy the hell out of them as it has to annoy me." Harry frowned.

"Aww you give yourself too little credit, no one would be able to fill your shoes when it comes to being my amusement." Draco smiled showing brilliant white teeth. Harry took a moment to respond. Malfoy actually didn't look half bad when he smiled. Almost like a completely different person. Finally Harry shook himself out of it and answered the blonde who had started looking at him with a look that almost seemed concerned.

"Too bad Malfoy I don't know if I'll be returning to Hogwarts next year."

"Why would that be? You hate me that much that you have to escape from me?" Draco taunted but there was an underlying feel to his words.

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. I have bigger concerns than you or some school yard rivalry." Harry sighed sinking to the ground still leaning against the tree. His lack of sleep and proper nutrition over the past few days was starting to take a toll.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He lit one up and looked at Draco almost as if daring him to say something.

"You _have_ changed. Muggle bad ass habits? Exactly what have made you like this?" Draco asked moving to sit next to him.

"I haven't changed, I told you I'm just done pretending to be someone I'm not, I'm sick of being Dumb Dorks lap dog." Harry took a long drag off of his cigarette blowing the smoke in Draco's face.

"If you are going to blow it in my face anyway, then just hand me one."

"The almighty pure blood Malfoy smoking a muggle cigarette. I think the earth may stop spinning." Harry commented lighting another one and passing it over to the blonde.

"Told you I wasn't as cold as I may seem. You're not the only one play pretending."

"Yeah well I'm done pretending Dumbledore can find a new child to extort." Harry lit himself another one. He couldn't believe he was sitting smoking a cigarette with none other than Draco Malfoy and they weren't trying to hex each other. It was actually nice and just for the night Harry pushed the thought of Draco using any of this against him and chose to just enjoy the company.

"So what are you gonna do instead?"

"I'm not joining Voldemort if that's what you're thinking." Harry looked at Draco like he had grown an extra head.

"That wasn't what I meant. I'm not in league with him as you would think, that is my role playing which is keeping me alive. So don't worry about me trying to recruit you or anything."

"Well what if I tried to recruit you instead then?" Harry asked looking Draco right in the eyes. He didn't want the blonde to mistake this for a joke.

"You mean to say that you are creating your own army? For what, and who exactly are you fighting?" Draco's eyes had gone wide in surprise.

"Not an army per say, nothing that big. It is easier to work in secret with smaller numbers. I'm fighting against the man who stole my mother and the man who has ruined my life." Harry's eyes darkened.

"So, how would that help me? The moment the Dark Lord figures out I'm not loyal I'm a dead man. What can you offer that would be worth that risk?" Draco quirked up an eyebrow.

"You are a Malfoy you have more money than most people see in a life time. What could you possibly want?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well that's just it, I don't. My father has money, and I will only get them if I act like the perfect Malfoy heir and do exactly as my father wants me to. So if I rebel I will never see a dime, I would sooner see my own death than being that. What I want, is to be able to be myself."

"I don't know what to tell you Malfoy, all I can offer you is a home to live in and my protection." Harry rubbed his temples to rid himself of the headache he was getting from the stress of dealing with everything.

"You think you can protect me? You still don't know exactly what the Death Eaters are capable of, especially when it comes to traitors among themselves. Trust me, I wouldn't live for long." Draco shuddered at the thought.

"Follow me." Harry stated getting to his feet moving towards the forbidden forest.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked scrambling to his feet.

"Into the forest. Are you coming or not?" Harry asked stopping to look over his shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because I want to show you what _I'm_ capable of, but I can't risk anyone else seeing it." Harry sighed getting irritated.

"Why do you trust me? I though I was just a poof with bad cologne to you." Draco crossed his arms.

"Who else do I have to trust Malfoy?" Harry asked looking at the ground in front of him waiting to see if Draco would follow,

"Are you telling me that you don't have anyone else to trust at the moment?" Draco asked disbelievingly walking up to where Harry stood.

"Other than the Weasley twins and Remus, no I don't. Everyone thinks it is too dangerous to be around me or are afraid of me because of what happened at the tri-wizard tournament." Harry started walking again.

"Why would they be afraid of you because of that?" Draco questioned falling into step with him.

"Everyone believes I killed Cedric in the Cemetery." Harry replied through gritted teeth, This was a rather sore subject for him.

"But you didn't. That was the Dark Lord." Draco looked out the corner of his eye at the brunette.

"Of course it was." Harry replied entering the forest.

"So the only reason you trust me, is because you are in desperate need of confidantes? I feel so honored." Draco either hadn't picked up on Harry's sarcastic reply or he had chosen to ignore it which caused the teen to shake his head and roll his eyes.

"I feel like I can trust you. I just have a gut feeling about it. Now quit badgering me about it before I change my mind and decide you're just a git who isn't worth my time you poof." Harry had a lopsided grin on his face showing his harsh words were merely his way of teasing.

"Oh really now, and what makes you so sure I'm a poof, huh?" Draco fired back.

"It's either that or you use two different men's colognes." Harry moved closer to the blonde inhaling deeply near his neck.

"Actually I don't wear cologne."

Harry quirked an eyebrow and stuck his nose directly against Draco's skin inhaling again taking in the scent.

"Oh well it's none of my business." He shrugged moving away further into the trees.

"Why smelled something you liked?" Draco caught up quickly.

"Not particularly." Harry wrinkled his nose. "Maybe without the extra men's cologne smell added to your natural smell, but tell your boyfriend not to bathe in his cologne it's rubbing off on you and it doesn't blend well with your chemistry."

"Who says I have a boyfriend?"

"Fine your butt buddy." Harry scowled as they moved further into the woods, almost no light was coming in through the branches making it virtually impossible for a normal person to see where they were going. Harry heard Draco stumbling over branches and rocks along the way.

"With the way you speak about homosexuality, one would almost think you're trying to cover up your own little dirty secret." Draco commented moving a little closer.

"I'm not trying to hide anything. No one has ever thought to ask me about my sexuality." Harry smirked knowing Draco wouldn't see him in the dark.

"Really, so now would be the moment I should ask, huh?" Draco had moved close enough that his arm was brushing against Harry's.

"Ask what exactly? You must be more specific." Harry had a smile on his face and the feeling was foreign to him.

"What exactly rocks your boat?" Draco asked

"Well I don't have a boat but I suppose if I did, waves would rock it. We should be far enough in now, no one can see us from the castle." Harry replied easily.

"Waves, huh? Nope really can't see that coming." Draco smirked

"But to answer you innuendo, yes I'm gay." Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco paused for a second, unsure how to react to that. "Is that so?"

"Yeah why? Got a problem with that?" Harry turned to face the blonde.

"Why would I? You seem sure that I am too, so if that were to be true, I wouldn't, now would I?"

"Well you haven't exactly denied it. Now did we come all the way into the darkest parts of the forest to talk about our sexual preferences or are we here so I can prove I could protect you?" Harry questioned. He knew Draco couldn't see two feet in front of him even though he personally could see everything quite clearly.

"Sure, show me your tricks mini Merlin"

Harry shook his head. The blonde truly had no idea. "Merlin would be jealous if he saw what I can do."

Harry began by conjuring a series of floating blue orbs of light so Draco could see better.

"Go sit over there please." He pointed towards a boulder at the edge of the clearing he had led them to. "And for the record nothing about me is mini."

"Of course not, why would bloody Potter lack in anything. When was life ever fair."

Harry quirked his eyebrow again looking over his shoulder. "Jealous much?" Ignoring the scowl on Draco's face Harry moved to the center of the clearing and began dropping the glamours that he hadn't gone without since Dumbledore had began training him. The glamours that hid his true muscle tone and his height. When he had finished he removed his glasses as they did nothing for his vision. That was already perfect. The glasses were all a part of his pretend life.

When he finally finished and turned to face Draco he stood at about six foot three and his clothes were tighter fitting against the muscles. All things the glamours kept hidden from the world. Dumbledore told him he had to hide all of this so that when he went up against Voldemort it would take him by surprise. Harry knew it was so no one would find out Dumbledore had put him on a vigorous exercise routine from a young age.

"Your secret power is to do glamour charms? That will have the Death Eaters shaking in their boots." Draco scoffed.

Harry smirked at him and turned to face the trees on the other side of the clearing.

"This clearing wasn't here a week ago." He commented before planting his feet firmly in the soil and rubbed his hands together. After a moment of concentration he stood up straight and threw his arms out he brought them back together clapping his hands together. When he did, a powerful gust of wind took down every tree standing in the way at least a mile into the forest.

Draco was still sitting on the boulder when Harry turned back to face him. His mouth was hanging open and he was blinking in surprise. Harry crossed the space between them and closed Draco's mouth for him.

Grinning he leaned against the boulder. "Are the Death Eaters shaking in their boots yet?"

"Guess they would be... Why have you been hiding this? This is phenomenal," Draco was still looking wide eyed at the trees. Or where the trees used to stand anyway.

"Because Dumbledore wants me to be his secret weapon against Voldemort." Harry waved his hand and a cool breeze blew through the clearing.

"So this is how you rock a boat huh?"

"No, you would know it if I had rocked your boat."

"Is that so? How exactly would you do that?"

"Guess you'll just have to keep wondering about that one, now won't you?" Harry smirked a true Slytherin smirk before he extinguished the lights leaving them in complete darkness again.

"Aw don't be a spoiled sport." Draco huffed.

"I'm not. We hate each other remember?" Harry called from somewhere along the path they had taken to get into the woods.

"Hey, where are you going? I can't see a fucking thing. You can't leave me out here." Draco scrambled off the rock walking in the direction he had heard Harry's voice. As he walked the ground lit up in an eerie shade of green almost as if the foliage was lighting up showing him the way. By the time he made it out of the forest Harry was already there waiting for him. Sitting cross legged on a rock glamours back in place.

"Waiting for something? I figured you'd be gone by now."

"Just making sure you made it out alive. I don't need another death on my conscious." Harry replied with his chin resting on his hands.

"Wow, I didn't know you cared so much." Draco replied sarcastically.

Harry just shrugged moving off the rock and heading back towards the castle. He was almost out of Draco's sight when he heard Harry's voice clearly in his ear almost like he was still standing there.

"By the way I don't hate you Draco."


	3. Chapter 3

It was well after sunrise when Harry ventured out of bed the following day. It was the last day of school and everyone was finishing their exams.

Harry packed everything into his trunk and sat down on the end of the bed trying to decide what to do to make time go by a little faster Sirius' will reading was two days away and Harry still wasn't sure how he was going to get away with not going back to the Dursley's. He would figure that out when the time came.

With a sigh he heaved himself off the bed and picked up a stack of books he needed to return to the library. The corridors were fairly empty as most students were at lunch or cramming for their afternoon exams.

Harry walked slowly down the hall almost like a sight seer and wasn't expecting it when Ernie Macmillan collided with him.

Harry let out a breath of air with an oomph but remained on his feet, Ernie wasn't so lucky, the Hufflepuff had ended up sprawled on the stone floor with books and papers scattered around him. The teen looked up at Harry with a terrified expression.

"Sorry Ernie." Harry smiled holding out his hand to help the boy up. At that moment he got a whiff of a very familiar scent he couldn't quite place. He helped to pick up the books and parchment scattered about and laughed when Ernie high tailed it down the hall away from him.

The rest of the journey to the library was uneventful, and once Harry entered, he spotted a platinum blond head bent over a table covered in open books.

The familiar scent he had gotten off of Ernie came back to him and he almost laughed. He returned his books before silently approaching Draco.

He leaned down and whispered into his ear. " A Hufflepuff huh? Not very Slytherin of you."

Draco jumped at his voice.

"For fucks sake, Harry. Don't sneak up on me like that. And what the hell are you talking about?"

"Ernie Macmillan. Don't pretend to be oblivious." Harry sat down next to the blonde.

"What did he say?" Draco exclaimed.

"He didn't say anything, I could smell the cologne." Harry grinned.

"So? Lots of guys could wear that cologne." Draco dismissed.

"They could, but they don't. Believe me I would know that smell." Harry continued to tease.

"How would you know that smell? That says more about you than it does about me." Draco murmured burying his nose back in his book.

"I only knew one other person in school to wear that scent and he is dead, so Ernie is now the only one that wears it. I'm sure of it." Harry pushed.

"Well then perhaps you should go have another sniff about. You've been spending too much time with the werewolf."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'll leave you alone. Though you should warn people that someone pissed in your cheerios this morning." Harry leaned back in his chair crossing his arms. "Completely my fault for assuming you would be willing to talk to me where others might be able to see."

"Yeah yeah, go fuck yourself. What did you want anyway?" Draco snapped back.

"Nothing at all. I was returning some books and saw you sitting here, thought I'd come over. But I thought wrong. Good luck on your DADA exam this afternoon." Harry shook his head and got up.

"Well if you don't want to get snapped at don't go around accusing people of fucking Hufflepuff's." Draco never glanced up from his book.

"I was actually just joking around with you. It's none of my business who you do or don't fuck. But Hufflepuff's are great in bed so good choice." Harry continued to stand behind Draco with his arms crossed waiting for Draco's response.

"How would you know? Did you fuck Ernie too?" Draco asked before slapping his hand over his mouth.

Harry got a satisfied smirk on his face and resumed his seat next to Draco.

"No, Cedric actually."

"Oh, I agree with you on that one. He was amazing I'd never even heard of half the shit he could do."

Harry smirked again. "Then I would hate to see what I could teach you."

"No fucking way." Draco shook his head a lock of blonde hair falling in front of his eyes.

Harry stood again getting so close to Draco's face that their noses almost touched. Gently he tucked the hair back and grinned.

"Where do you think Cedric learned it all?" He asked pulling away and quickly left the library leaving a stunned Draco behind.

"Well damn! Way to go Harry." Harry heard the blond murmuring a moment later.

The next morning Harry was awake before everyone else and as such he was the first one on the train. He found an empty compartment and locked himself into it. It was not like anyone would feel the need to sit with him anyway.

But of course he was wrong. He had just gotten comfortable for the trip and had contented himself with looking out the window when an annoying pecking started on the door. He turned to look and wished he had just pretended to be asleep. Ginny Weasley was standing outside the door grinning and waving madly at him.

With a barely disguised look of disgust he opened the door.

"What do you want Ginny?" He asked irritably.

"You looked lonely. I came to keep you company." She replied putting a hand on his chest pushing him back into the compartment and down into his seat, before climbing onto his lap.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" He asked.

She looked at him strangely, apparently confused at his lack of interest.

"Well I figured since Ron is busy with Hermione at the moment he can't interrupt us. We can finally spend some... _Quality time_ together." She replied in what Harry supposed was intended to be a sexy tone.

"Ginny, I don't want to spend any time with you at all especially not quality time." He pushed her unceremoniously off of his lap and into the floor.

Laughter erupted from the corridor. Ginny had forgotten to shut the compartment door and Draco was currently outside of it bent over laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"So I guess she doesn't know your dirty little secret then? Or is she just stupid?" Draco choked out.

"Why you little ferret..." Ginny got up off the floor with even less class than ending up there and stormed towards Draco wand drawn. She opened her mouth to curse him but before any words could emerge her mouth snapped shut and she was unable to open it. She stood there stunned a moment trying to pull her lips apart but it was almost as if they were glued together. She turned around to look at Harry but he hadn't moved and she had been watching Draco the whole time, he hadn't even pulled his wand on her. Ginny's eyes went wide and they welled with tears as she pushed past Draco and rushed down the hall.

"Not a fan of the Weaselette then?" Draco asked entering the compartment and shutting the door.

Harry just cringed.

"Well what would you do if I decided to invade your personal space and sit on your lap then?" Draco asked doing just that.

"Ernie isn't going to bust in and try to beat me up, is he?" Harry chuckled.

"Ernie is not my boyfriend, we had sex, that's it." Draco rolled his eyes putting his arms around Harry's neck.

"Well I have to ask you the same thing I just asked her." Harry looked at Draco curiously.

"What are you doing Draco?"

"Are you sure you want to know that?" Draco asked in return.

"Yes, I really would like to know why you are sitting in my lap." Harry nodded.

"Well, weren't there a couple of things you needed to teach me?"Draco asked innocently.

"Get off of me you prat." Harry laughed. "Before you end up on the floor too."

"Aww you wouldn't really throw me off would you? I know you like it, or is that a wand in your pocket?"

"If I liked it you definitely wouldn't be mistaking anything for a wand." Harry retorted standing up with Draco clinging to his neck to keep from falling. Harry placed the blond in the seat he had just been occupying and laid down across the bench with his head in Draco's lap.

"So I've been thinking a bit about your offer. I would like to join you." Draco became completely serious.

Harry was silent for a moment before speaking.

"I can't offer you safety just yet. I don't even know where I'm going when I get off of this train. But I will contact you as soon as I'm in a safe location and able to offer you my protection."

"Well I would offer you to come stay at Malfoy Manor, but the Death Eaters are currently turning it into a headquarter." Draco didn't seem particularly pleased by this.

"Well just play your part for a day or two and I will get you out of there." Harry promised looking up at the other teen.

"And how will you do that? Or is that another Mini Merlin trick you've got up your sleeve?" Draco teased swiping his fingers through Harry's hair, not even realizing he had done it.

"I have several properties I will be taking over as of tomorrow. As soon as I am settled in one of them you can come stay with me." Harry offered. "Unless you prefer to stay with the Death Eaters."

"Of course not. That's a deal."

" Are you going to be okay leaving your parents?" Harry asked enjoying the feeling of Draco's fingers raking through his hair.  
"Are you kidding me? I will not miss my Father, that's for sure. My mother though is a different cause. I bet she would join you if you asked her." Draco bit his lip, a habit Harry had never seen the teen exhibit.

"Well then that is your first task as a member of my uprising. Recruit your Mother." Harry got a fiery look of determination in his eyes.

"Okay boss. Your wish is my command."

Harry soon fell asleep with Draco's fingers running through his hair. He didn't remember the last time he had slept so soundly but it ended all too soon.

"Harry, we are at the station wake up." Draco whispered brushing his lips softly against Harry's ear.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he inhaled deeply. Draco's scent was no longer masked by cologne it was simply Draco.

Harry inhaled again. The soft smell of lavender and vanilla but with a masculine edge of some sort invaded his senses.

"You smell much better without Ernie's cologne all over you." He mumbled sitting up shaking his head trying to wake up.

"Are you trying to tell me I smell good?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Actually yes, that is exactly what I'm telling you." Harry smiled standing to grab his trunk, he once again left Draco to stare at his retreating back speechless.

Harry got off the train still trying to figure out what he was going to do, there was no way he could go back to the Dursleys.

"Harry, come along quickly before we are seen." Harry's elbow was grabbed by an invisible force.

"Let go of me." Harry growled preparing to unleash his magic.

"Its me Moony." The invisible person spoke again. "Your patronus is a stag like James' animagus but James Potter is not your father. Severus Snape is. Padfoot told me so I could help you through this."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked finally recognizing the wolfy scent that was Remus and quit panicking.

"You are going to come stay with me until tomorrow. I will accompany you to the reading of the will."

Harry accepted the answer for the time being until they could get out of the station. They slipped passed an irate Vernon Dursley who was cursing about Harry not having the decency to show up and at the same time hoping he wouldn't have to deal with the brat this summer. Petunia just nodded her head in agreement.

The two apparated to a dingy little cabin which from all Harry could tell was somewhere deep in the woods.

It was extremely small but would do until Harry could choose a property. Morning came and Harry dressed to impress in a pair of tight fitting black pinstripe pants and a button down green silk shirt that brought out the color in his eyes.

When he looked at Remus' typical shabby attire he vowed to buy the man a new wardrobe immediately.

They arrived at Gringotts bank with about a half an hour to spare and were led to the will reading room.

The two spoke quietly amongst themselves for a few minutes until a ruckus in the hallway silenced them.

"What do you mean I can not enter? I told you I am here to represent Harry Potter. Do you know who he is?" Dumbledore's voice carried into the room.

"I am well aware of who Harry Potter is sir, he is sitting in the will reading room as we speak. I greeted him myself." The goblin replied.

"Well then he needs an adult with him." Dumbledore persisted.

"As the heir to two or more family fortunes Mr. Potter is a legal adult in his own right. Mr. Dumbledore. Even if that were not the case he has a chaperone with him. Now as you are not in Mr. Black's final will and testament I must ask you to leave. Or you will be escorted from the premises."

The goblin had finally gotten aggravated.

They didn't hear anything more so they assumed Dumbledore had been put in his place. Remus and Harry went back to their previous conversation which was again interrupted, this time it was Harry's sense of smell that did it. The smell of lavender and vanilla wafted into the room before Harry heard anything.

"I'm Draco Malfoy I'm here as representative for my mother Narcissa Malfoy."

Harry watched the door waiting for his friend to enter.

"Draco what are you doing here?" He asked as soon as the door opened and Draco stepped in.

"Exactly what I just said." Draco said with an air of importance.

"Well I know that smart ass, why didn't your mother come?"

"She is busy with completing her preparations for what we discussed yesterday."

"Harry what is he talking about? And why would you want Narcissa to be at the will reading?"

"I'm talking about the uprising. And that's the same reason I wanted Mrs. Malfoy to be here today, but I guess we will have to settle for her son." Harry smirked in Draco's direction.

"Okay I guess we'll talk about _that _later then." Remus replied with a knowing look between the two teens.

At that moment the Goblin who greeted them earlier entered the room. "Mr. Potter, before we begin I need to confirm that you are who you claim to be. You hand please." As Harry placed his hand in Rodflock's hand he felt a sharp knife penetrating his skin over his finger. Rodflock smeared the blood over the piece of parchment in front of him. As the blood soaked into it, it began forming letters in an old ancient script, almost unreadable to Harry.

Rodflock looked up at Harry with a surprised look on his face.

"Is there anything wrong?" Remus asked worried.

"I guess I need to change the name on your records, I'm sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Snape."

As Rodflock apologized, Draco spluttered out the tea he had just sipped and started coughing.

Harry started clapping the blond on his shoulder, helping him to breathe again. "Yeah I should probably have warned you about that part, but well, I only just found out a couple days ago. I guess you know the reason for me being out by the lake the other day now." Harry said with a sad smile.

"Wait just one moment. Severus is your _father_?" Draco exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Not by choice he's not." Harry said with a sneer.

"Does he know? Why did he treat you like that if that was the case?" The blond still sounded like he didn't believe a word of it.

"Well he's not aware of that fact yet." Harry said with an eerie smile, like he was planning a wicked prank.

"Mr. Snape! If we can proceed?" Rodflock said with annoyance.

"Please if you would continue to refer to me as Mr. Potter or Black, then yes we may proceed. My sperm donor has not earned the honor of my taking on his last name."

"My apologies Mr. Potter-Black." The goblin gave a slight bow before slipping a small disc that looked rather like a muggle CD into a slot on the side of the table. A hologram of Sirius appeared above the glass table top and he looked around at each of them.

"Well, I suppose I did something stupid and got myself killed. So now you are all sitting around waiting to see what I've decided to give you. Let's start with Remus, I want you to have ten- thousand galleons and I also wish for you to take over ownership of a few of the businesses I have acquired over the years. The list will be given to you after I'm done talking." The hologram paced around the table a few times before continuing. "Draco, somehow I know your mother sent you. I do hope you and Harry haven't destroyed anything. Perhaps I didn't think things through when deciding to put a Malfoy in the same room as my godson but with any luck you are both getting along. To you and your Mother I grant twenty-thousand galleons and a beautiful home in France. Under the conditions that you both leave Malfoy Manor she must divorce Lucius and you must both leave and remain away from the services of Voldemort. If this becomes a reality and stays as such for a two year time span you will receive the inheritance. Until that time I leave it in Harry's control. Everything else I leave to Harry. I guess you want to know what that includes, but well you get a list like Remus afterward, I don't like to hear myself talk _that _much. Remember what I told you Harry, be your own person no one else really matters. Remus I'll always love you, find someone to settle down with and be happy, that's all I could ever ask. Draco, when someone tells you they don't need your help they normally need it the most."

With that the hologram vanished and the trio of people was left sitting there, two of which with moist eyes the third sat pondering. Draco couldn't figure out what Sirius' last message could possibly mean.

Rodflock cleared his throat and handed out parchment to them all.

Draco's was an agreement to the terms for receiving the inheritance. Remus' was a list of businesses as well as a sheet to sign recognizing what he received. Harry got the biggest stack of papers out of the all. He had two sheets to sign, confirming receipt of the house of Black and everything that came with it. Another confirmed the receipt of the house of Potter and everything entailed. He also received a list of businesses Sirius had given him, one of which, about made his jaw hit the table top.

"Sirius owned the Firebolt company?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, the company was passed down through his family." Remus replied not looking up from his papers.

Harry just shook his head before glancing through his assets skipping through most of it until he reached the houses and properties. He wanted something big but not overly obnoxious. Something with the Fidelius on it, as well as something that was unplottable.

After a few minutes of searching through numerous choices he found the perfect one. It was located in Copenhagen, Denmark.

It looked like an ordinary home on the outside but the inside included ten bedrooms, a kitchen, formal dining room, three living rooms twelve bathrooms and a large library. It was under the Fidelius so you wouldn't be able to see it unless you knew where it was.

Harry looked up at Draco with a big smile.

"Hope you're packed and ready to go."

"Yes, I never unpacked from school. Where are we going?" Draco asked looking up hopefully.

"Denmark." Harry replied finishing up with his paperwork.

"What? Denmark? Why?" Remus sputtered confused leading the way out the door.

Draco didn't ask any questions just got up and headed for the door.

"After you Mr. _Snape."_ He grinned.

Harry gave him a pointed look before smacking him sharply on the arse. "That's Mr. Potter-Black." he corrected.

"Well I don't know, if that's my punishment perhaps I'll keep calling you Mr. Snape." Draco smirked sticking his arse out for another smack.

"I'll never touch you in any way, shape or form ever again Malfoy I swear." Harry threatened.

"Aw don't be a spoiled sport Mr. Potter-Black. Don't you ever get tired of having hyphens in your name?" Draco asked sticking out his tongue and running out the door before Harry could retaliate.

"Apparently the-boy-who-lived is also the-boy-who-can't-run." He taunted running down the hall. Draco didn't see Remus had stopped in front of him and was hindered slightly by slamming into him, he was able to keep his balance but it caused Harry to catch up.

"Tag! You're it!" Harry chanted poking Draco in the ribs before taking off through the lobby dodging around people looking at him with mixed looks of amusement and disgust.

Draco took off after him yelling. "Oh it is on Potter! You better run faster than that."

They continued their chase all the way into the alley. Draco finally caught up to Harry, grabbing him he announced "Gotcha!"

When Harry didn't move Draco glanced around him to find Ron, wand drawn pointed at Harry's chest.

The red head was flanked by Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas both also had their wands out pointed at Harry.

"Playing tag with the Mini Death Eater in training are we Potter?" Ron sneered. "How pathetic."

"Really?" Harry laughed. "At the moment you look just like him which one is Crabbe and which one is Goyle?" Harry gestured to his two ex-roommates.

Draco stepped forward with a huff. "Geez Harry, I thought we were friends." He crossed his arms. "Comparing me to the weasel. I'm offended."

"Aw, I'm sorry Honey I'll make it up to you later." Harry turned to tease the blonde.

"What!" Ron exclaimed. " You're a bloody poof, I knew it!" He jammed his wand out and began to open his mouth to curse the boys but was quickly put to a stop by Remus stepping in between them.

"Problem boys?" He questioned.

"No Remus, Ron was just showing us his lack of verbal skills." Draco replied trying not to laugh at how red Ron's face was becoming.

"Well come along then. You two can play with your friends later." Remus ushered them along.

"I really wish you wouldn't draw attention to yourself Harry." Remus said with a sigh.

"He started it." Harry retorted stubbornly. Remus rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking about Ron, Draco is in enough danger right now without people seeing you playing tag in the streets.

"Sorry," Harry apologized. "Draco you need to get home to your Mother, I'll send for you in a few hours. Be ready."

Draco nodded then let out a surprised gasp when Harry pulled him into a hug.

"Be careful," He ordered before kissing the blond on the forehead and pulling away. Draco watched until Remus and Harry apparated away before heading home to make sure his mother was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

When Draco returned to the manor it was in an uproar. The death eaters were preparing for a raid or something and were rushing around. Not one part of the expansive mansion was left untouched.

"Draco quickly made his way to his mother's parlor. Severus Snape was the only death eater present and by the look he gave Draco it seemed Narcissa had filled him in on the situation.

"I hope you and Potter know what you are doing Draco," The potions professor hissed with his face mere inches from Draco's.

"Don't worry sir. Even if I have no idea, Harry has the situation well under control." Draco replied.

Severus sneered at him. "I doubt that. You do know the Dark Lord will be furious."

"I'm well aware sir. Luckily for us we will be long gone before he even notices we are missing." Draco reached out for his Mother's hand.

"Draco, now wait think about this." Severus protested grabbing Draco's arm.

There was a loud pop that caused all three to jump.

"Mr. Draco sir?" A house elf wearing what looked like a black pillow case emblazoned with a crest showing a grim, a stag, and a wolf surrounding a fiery phoenix, wings outstretched.

"Yes?" Draco finally replied after looking the elf over.

"Master sent me to fetch your things sir." The elf looked up at him with large bright eyes.

"Yes, of course everything is in our bedrooms." Draco nodded dumbly. Harry really did think of everything. "Just make sure no one sees you." He added as an after thought.

The elf gave a nod and handed Draco a piece of paper before vanishing. Draco unfolded the paper and read the address on it.

"I'm sorry Severus, I've made up my mind and Mother has made up hers. We have to go." Draco stepped away from Severus ignoring the man's pleading expression.

"Don't worry I'm sure Harry will be sending for you soon enough." Draco winked at Severus before grabbing Narcissa's wrist and apparating away.

When they arrived Harry was no where to be found, instead Remus greeted them and showed them to their rooms. The house was large but no where near as luxurious as Malfoy Manor. Draco took a liking to it immediately.

"Draco this is your room." Remus gestured to a closed door. "Harry's room is right across the hall." That was all Remus said before leading Narcissa down the hall in the other direction walking closer to her than was normal.

Draco shook his head and smiled. Who would his mother choose? The werewolf or the death eater?

With a chuckle at the thought of Remus being his step father Draco pushed the door open.

Harry was laying sprawled out across the queen size bed in the room blowing a puff of smoke.

"Oh, Sorry guess Remus got confused he said this was my room." Draco blushed slightly.

"No he was right this is your room." Harry replied with a smile he walked over to the cracked window and threw the butt out.

Draco entered sitting on the bed. He sniffed the air. "What are you doing in my room other than make it stink?" He griped. "Don't you have your own room to fill with the scent of ashtray?"

"Oh it isn't that bad." Harry chuckled sitting down next to Draco hugging one of the pillows off the bed to his chest.

"Great now you want my pillow to stink too." Draco groaned.

"Are you trying to say I stink?" Harry whined giving him a sad face.

"Not you, your clothes, your hair and your breath yes. But not you." Draco replied wrinkling his nose.

"Draco you are such a prat" Harry laughed and slapped him over the head with the pillow.

"NO! Watch the hair, Harry, not everyone want a birds nest on top of their head like you, thank you." Draco said with a grouchy look on his face.

"Oh you mean I can't do THIS?" Harry replied while gripping Draco in a headlock and messing his hair up even more.

"NOOO! Stop! You do not mess with the hair." Draco said seriously while slapping Harry with his own pillow.

"Oh no you didn't!" Harry exclaimed grabbing his pillow smacking Draco across the back of the head.

The look on Draco's face was priceless and caused Harry to begin laughing distracting him enough for Draco to get his revenge by hitting Harry in the back.

Harry jumped to his feet on the bed and returned fire and before long the two teens were chasing each other around the room engaged in a full out pillow fight.

Harry swung his pillow out and caught Draco in the side also giving the blond an opportunity to grasp a hold of it. Harry tried to yank it back and the pillow ripped sending feathers everywhere.

With a shout of triumph Draco beat Harry over the head again with his own pillow which had received enough of a beating and it too exploded. Feathers fell about the room like snow sticking in their hair and on their clothing.

Neither were ready to admit defeat and Harry tackled Draco landing in the feathers with Draco on top of him. Both out of breath due to laughing didn't really realize the position they were currently lying in. As they calmed down reality seemed to catch up to them. Draco swallowed the lump in his throat while his eyes gazed down to Harry's lips. Like an automatic reaction he moistened his lips and slowly leaned down to kiss Harry lightly.

Harry's eyes widened in shock for a moment before he let them flutter shut and allowed himself to become lost in the kiss.

It was short and sweet but left both boys breathless.

"What on earth are you two doing in here?" Narcissa exclaimed from the doorway looking around the room with a shocked expression. Remus was standing behind her with a tight lipped expression that showed he was trying not to laugh.

Draco quickly jumped up and moved away from Harry while trying to flatten his hair and brush the feathers out of it at the same time.

Harry merely propped himself up on his elbows grinning. "It's nothing just a freak feather storm."

"I see." Narcissa replied raising an elegant eyebrow, her lips pursed. "Well the next time there is a 'freak feather storm' perhaps you should invite the rest of the inhabitants of the house to join in." She laughed conjuring a pillow to smack Harry with knocking him backwards.

Harry looked up at the laughing woman with a look of shock on his face.

"Harry, come now. Just because I look like a stone cold bitch doesn't mean I am one." Narcissa shook her head before offering a hand to help Harry up.

"And I must say I'm a little disappointed. Draco told me you'd be able to protect us and here you are defeated by a simple pillow."

Draco shook his head at his mother before looking to Harry. "What she really means is she wants to see a show of your power."

"Well yes in simple terms." Narcissa agreed still with a smile on her face. Harry noted how much younger and more beautiful she was when she smiled, just like Draco. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before taking a few steps away from everyone else.

"Harry why are you still using those ridiculous glamours?" Remus interrupted before Harry could do anything further. "I know they must be drawing more of your magic than is necessary to keep them in place."

"Wait, what glamours?" Draco asked confused.

"Remember that night by the lake Draco? I took down all of them and showed you." Harry looked at the blond strangely.

"Oh, I but, that. I mean." Draco paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I thought you were using glamours to make yourself appear stronger and more intimidating."

Harry looked at him for a second before laughing. "Do you really think I'm that vain? Or that stupid for that matter. I know very well that appearing strong wouldn't make an ounce of difference to the death eaters." Harry once again allowed the glamours to disappear so he was left standing there with no disguises. His clothing clung to him nicely and his skin was a healthy tan color. No longer was he puny and sick looking.

"This is me. No covers, no glamours, no disguises." Harry gave a weak smile to Narcissa and Draco.

"Well I'll be damned!" Draco exclaimed.

"Language Draco dear." Narcissa chastised. "Now Harry you were about to show me how it is you believe you can protect my son and me."

Harry nodded trying to think of what he could do in such a small space without hurting anyone or completely destroying Draco's room.

A smile slowly formed on Harry's lips and he placed one finger on the bedpost. Everyone looked at him with looks of confusion until slowly the bed began to turn an icy blue color. After the bed was completely turned to ice it continued to the floor creeping up the bed table and dresser, the desk and chair in the corner. Slowly everything turned to ice. Narcissa moved to the bookshelf and picked up one of the books and slowly opened the cover. Each individual page had the words that had previously been in ink carved into them. As she held onto the book however it began to melt and slipped out of her hands. She reached out to grab it before it could hit the floor jumping back in shock as it burst into flames.

Narcissa looked at Harry who hadn't moved and then looked back to the icy shelf she had removed the book from it was back in its place and back to it's original format.

When she turned to look around the room she found it too was back to normal.

"Harry! You didn't tell me you had gotten the hang of the elementals." Remus exclaimed.

Narcissa and Draco were looking at him wide eyed like a specimen in a cage. Harry shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal then cleared his throat.

"If you will all excuse me I have some things to attend to." He then swiftly exited the room without another word.

"What was that about?" Draco questioned.

"Harry is very modest believe it or not." Remus frowned. "He hates to be the center of attention."

"Then why does he show off the way he does?" Draco asked crossing his arms.

"When have you ever seen him show off?" Remus demanded. "Without someone requesting he do so, without his life being in danger forcing him to protect himself. When have you ever seen that happen?"

Draco stood there silent trying to think of a time that he had seen it.

"I haven't." He admitted quietly.

"I'll leave you to get settled then." Remus nodded exiting the room in the same fashion as Harry had.

"I saw you kissing him Draco." Narcissa commented calmly sitting down on the bed.

"So what if I did?" Draco turned his back to her folding clothes and putting them away. "He's hot."

"Is that the only reason you kissed him? Because you find him attractive?" Narcissa pried.

"Well why else would I have done it?" Draco asked a blush covering his pale cheeks.

"I think you like him." Narcissa smiled smugly. "And I notice you haven't commented on his true appearance."

"Don't be silly, of course I don't like him. Besides what if I did? He's bloody, perfect Potter he could have anybody especially with that unglamoured body. Why would he want me?" Draco threw down the shirt in his hand and sank down on the bed next to his mother leaning his head against her shoulder.

"How do you know Dragon?" Narcissa asked brushing her fingers through his hair like she used to when he was a child. "It looked to me like he was kissing you back."

"I guess I don't really know and I never will because I'm not planning on telling him." Draco crossed his arms over his chest pouting.

"Then you will always be left wondering." Narcissa commented standing she kissed Draco on the forehead and made her way out. Draco fell back onto the bed with a sigh reliving the kiss in his head.

Across the hall Harry was attempting to write a letter to the twins but all he could think about was blonde hair and gray eyes. Perfect lips velvety soft against his own. With a sigh Harry crumpled up his third piece of parchment tossing it over his shoulder in the direction of the trash can.

After several more minutes of staring at a blank piece of parchment Harry gave up and decided to try a shower to clear his head.

The hot water streaming down his body did nothing to help his thought process. Instead Harry began to think about Draco showering with him soap running over his pale skin.

"One bloody kiss and he's got me head over heels for him." Harry muttered under his breath turning the shower off he got out and dried off pulling on a pair of jeans he left his room and crossed the hall. He held up a hand to knock on the frame of the open door but stopped choosing to just watch as Draco danced around the room to a tune Harry couldn't hear.

Harry stood there leaning against the door frame for a moment or two before Draco finally noticed him standing there. He jumped dropping the stack of books in his arms holding a hand to his chest to try and slow his heart beat. The sight of Harry in nothing but a pair of worn out blue jeans wasn't helping matters.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you." Harry grinned moving to help Draco pick up the fallen books.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?" Draco snapped.

"I told you I was sorry, besides your door was open." Harry shrugged moving back away from the blond.

"Yeah yeah, Don't you own a shirt?" Draco rolled his eyes placing the books on the shelf.

"Does my being half naked bother you Draco?" Harry asked stepping closer.

"You know what I mean." Draco huffed.

"No Draco, I don't think I do. Explain it to me." Harry grinned moving closer still.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Draco asked looking from side to side for an escape route as Harry continued to edge closer with a predatory grin on his face.

"I came to discuss our little kiss earlier."

Draco backed up slowly as Harry advanced on him. His knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back onto it it with a frightened expression.

Harry cracked up laughing moving to sit on the edge of the bed looking at Draco expectantly.

"What about it?" Draco asked swallowing hard.

"What did you mean by it?" Harry questioned.

"Should it mean anything?" Draco replied with a blush.

"No I guess not." Harry replied with a sigh a frown forming on his face. "I need to go finish my letter to the twins. I'll leave you to finish unpacking."

"Of course you do." Draco retorted looking at the floor.

Harry stood and left the room closing the door behind him. As soon as the latch clicked shut Draco smacked himself in the forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Harry went back to his room and pulled on a t-shirt before sitting back down at his desk. He picked up his quill and dipped it in the ink well.

_Gred and Forge,_

_Remus will meet you at your flat tomorrow at three to bring you to headquarters._

_You won't need anything unless you plan on staying, there is plenty of extra bedroom space._

Tears welled in Harry's eyes. The twins were always good for a snogging session or sex but Harry craved a relationship. Something where true feelings were exchanged.

Harry didn't realize he had started crying until the wet blotches appeared on his parchment.

It really was for the best though. He decided finishing his letter and sending it off with Hedwig.

Everyone he truly cared for or who truly cared for him ended up dead. Harry opened his window sitting on the couch in front of it pulling out a cigarette. Finally he let the loss of Sirius, Draco's rejection of him, and finding out he wasn't who he thought he was all come crashing down. It threatened to bury him and the tears flowed freely. He sat smoking cigarette after cigarette gazing out the window just letting the tears fall.

When a knocking on his door brought him out of his reverie Harry threw his now empty cigarette pack out the window and answered with a shaky "Come in."

Draco opened the door and stepped inside shutting the door quietly behind him.

"I just wanted to say goodnight. I'm." Draco stopped after catching a good glimpse of Harry.

"Merlin Harry, What's wrong?" He asked crossing the room to where Harry was sitting.

"Nothing Draco, I'm fine." Harry replied.

"I don't buy it and it's freezing in here. You are going to catch a cold." Draco sighed closing the window.

"What do you care?" Harry mumbled pulling another pack of cigarettes out of the stand beside the couch.

"You don't think I care? I'm not an ice queen you know." Draco replied with a small smile.

"Could have fooled me." Harry retorted lighting yet another smoke. He chose to ignore Draco's attempt to make him laugh.

"I didn't mean it like that you know?" Draco spoke softly pulling his legs up under him.

"You didn't mean what like that Draco?" Harry asked with a sigh blowing smoke in the blonds face.

"You know our conversation before."

"Draco spit it out. I'm not going to sit here and play guessing games with you all night."

"Okay, Okay. The kiss meant something. Happy now?" Draco stood and began pacing in front of Harry. "Best I ever had by the way. You really do have to be perfect at everything don't you?" Draco rambled

"No quite the contrary actually." Harry shook his head.

"I dare to disagree." Draco replied sitting back down.

"Draco the only thing to ever truly come naturally to me is flying. Everything else has been practice, practice, practice until it is perfection."

"You must have practiced on a ton of guys. Because that. That was perfection." Draco felt his cheeks heat up admitting this to the raven haired teen.

"I wouldn't say a ton of guys just a lot of snogging with a few guys." Harry finally cracked a smile.

"What did it feel like to you?" Draco asked quietly biting his lip.

Harry let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "It felt like... Like nothing I have ever felt before, like my whole world was right there in that moment."

"Kiss me." Draco breathed leaning closer.

Harry obliged by meeting Draco in the middle kissing him softly. They stayed that way for a moment before Harry grabbed Draco around the waist never removing his lips from the other teens, he leaned back against the arm of the couch pulling Draco on top of him. The form of his lithe body fitting perfectly in his arms, like two pieces of a puzzle finally being brought together. Both guys got completely lost in the feeling of each others lips, as the kiss got deeper. Draco drew in a deep breath as they both stopped for air, and looked deeply into the emerald green eyes of Harry. "And you claim that wasn't perfection?"

"Well practice does make perfect you know." Harry commented softly sliding further down onto the couch until he was lying with Draco flush against him.

"I don't know how we could make any more perfect but I'm willing to practice." Draco replied with a cheeky grin.

Harry smiled pulling the blond down to continue where they had left off. Sometime later Draco lay with his head cuddled into the crook of Harry's neck and Harry felt him smile against his skin.

"So, are you feeling better?"

"Very much so, Thanks to you and your magical lips." Harry replied through a yawn rubbing light circles on Draco's back.

"Glad to have been of service." Draco let out a content sigh.

That was how Remus found the two of them, the following morning, when he went to wake Harry up.

Draco was laying on his side in between the back of the couch and Harry, with his arms wrapped around the brunette and one leg draped over him.

There was a lot to be done but Remus simply didn't have the heart to wake either of them up. Quietly he stepped back into the hallway closing the door behind him.

"Remus, have you seen Draco? He isn't in his room." Narcissa questioned once he made it to the kitchen.

"He's in Harry's room asleep." Remus replied with a shrug.

"Is everything okay?" Narcissa then asked sipping her coffee while a house elf bustled about making breakfast.

"I guess so." Remus shrugged again taking a drink of his own coffee. "They were curled up together on the couch asleep." The werewolf grinned. "They were both smiling too."

"So Harry is gay as well?" Narcissa looked imploringly at Remus.

"I really don't think even Harry could tell you the answer to that question. He likes who he likes male, female, whatever. Is Draco?" Remus leaned forward towards Narcissa.

"Yes, though if he had it his way I probably wouldn't know about it. He lived in fear that his Father would find out but now he can be open and free with his feelings." Narcissa set her mug aside and reached out to place her hands over Remus'. " You and Harry have freed us both and have my eternal gratitude."

"It is not I you need to thank, it is Harry who has and will save us all."

Harry woke up extremely stiff and sore but not altogether uncomfortable. A weight was holding him down and it took a moment for Harry to realize what was going on. He was on the couch in his room and he was cuddling with one Draco Malfoy. The blonde looked like an angel sleeping softly with a small smile on his usually stern face.

Harry reached up a hand and moved a strand of hair out of Draco's face tucking it behind the sleeping teens ear.

Draco nuzzled into Harry's touch. Harry smiled running his hand down Draco's cheek.

Blond eyelashes fluttered open slowly revealing confused silver orbs.

"Good Morning." Harry greeted waiting to see what Draco's reaction to the situation would be.

"Here is where I wake up right?" Draco murmured.

"You're already awake Draco." Harry chuckled. Draco rested his head against Harry's firm chest.

"Not possible. I'm dreaming that's the only explanation for being cuddled up on a couch with you." Draco closed his eyes again.

"Believe what you want but I will still be here when you do decide to wake up." Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair. In that moment he wondered to himself about the promise he had made in that sentence. He had never wanted to be there for anyone this much before. He felt like his goal in life was simply to protect the beautiful creature laying beside of him.

Harry then frowned. It didn't matter how he felt because it wouldn't work. Everyone he cared about ended up dead or hurt. He was better off alone at least until he could rid the world of Voldemort and the manipulative headmaster.

Draco's voice brought Harry back to reality.

"Well you know what would make this dream of mine perfect?" Draco opened one eye looking up at Harry. "Kiss me."

Harry moved so that he was laying on his side facing Draco. He placed one hand on either side of the teens face stroking his cheeks with quidditch calloused thumbs. He waited until Draco opened his eyes to look at him green meeting silver, then he leaned in kissing Draco's soft lips passionately. After a moment he pulled away in favor of breathing.

"Okay, wow." Draco panted slightly eyes wide. "I think I'm awake now. Not even a dream kiss could meet that standard of perfection."

Harry just smiled sitting up to reach for his cigarettes. Draco simply readjusted so that his head was now resting in Harry's lap.

"You know I never would have guessed you to be the cuddly type." Harry took the first drag off of his cigarette feeling his brain spark to life with the nicotine.

"I'm not actually. You're just comfortable." Draco retorted.

"Good to know." Harry sighed snuffing out his cigarette. "I guess I better head downstairs, I have a lot to get done today. The twins will be here and I need to think of how to contact Snape."

"Oh of course, the weasel twins." Draco scoffed moving so that Harry could get up he immediately resumed his position on the couch rolling over so that Harry was looking at his back.

Harry rolled his eyes before getting dressed and going to the kitchen.

Remus and Narcissa looked to be deep in conversation with one another so Harry entered quietly sitting where the excited house elf directed him.

"Sleep well Harry?" Remus asked finally realizing the teen had entered the room.

"I'm a little stiff but otherwise the best night of sleep I've had in a long time." Harry replied honestly not really caring that the reason behind his good sleeps mother was sitting across the table from him.

"Where is Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"He was in the process of going back to sleep when I left." Harry shrugged shoving a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

"Yes, but it didn't work very well after my big pillow left." Draco announced entering the room wearing one of Harry's Gryffindor quidditch shirts. Harry was slightly taller and broader than Draco so the shirt was baggie and fell down over the Slytherin's arse. Harry had to look twice but he was fairly certain that the blue jeans Draco wore looked familiar as well.

Everyone at the table was rendered speechless. Harry was the first to regain his voice.

"Umm Draco, not that I mind but you do know you're wearing my clothes right?"

"Your point being?" Draco crossed his arms.

"No point, you look good in Gryffindor gold by the way." Harry replied pointing at him with his fork.

"Of course I do. I look good in anything." Draco winked moving to sit next to Harry he leaned over and whispered. "I look even better in nothing at all."

"We shall see about that." Harry chuckled.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." Draco winked.

"Oh Remus could you meet up with the twins at around three today?" Harry remembered. "Bring them back here."

"Sure thing general. I have a question though." Remus looked thoughtful.

Harry looked at him waiting for the question.

"Are you going to mark your followers too?"

"What like the dark lord?" Narcissa questioned seeming shocked.

"No not only the dark lord uses that tactic Dumbledore does as well he just hides it a little better." Harry frowned.

"You have a. a. what.. like a light mark instead of a dark mark?" Draco asked not understanding.

"Yeah, it's on my shoulder blade." Harry grimaced and shrugged out of his shirt to show the Hogwarts crest emblazoned on his left shoulder blade.

"He used the school emblem to brand you as his servant?" Draco exclaimed in disgust.

Harry nodded. "We will discuss it as a group as to rather I am going to be giving anyone any markings. Though it would be useful to be able to get in touch with everyone at one time."

"If you decide to do it I want mine first." Draco announced calmly though Harry could feel nervousness coming from the blonde.

"What about the marks we already have Harry?" Remus asked thinking about his own light mark as well as Narcissa's dark mark.

"I know how to get rid of them. I wasn't supposed to find out but I searched through the old mans mind one day over tea and found what I need to know." Harry admitted.

"The dark mark too Harry?" Narcissa looked hopeful.

"Yes, Dumbledore used the same basic concept for our light marks as Voldemort did your dark ones. I can either get rid of it all together or rearrange it to whatever I decide mine will be. If I choose to have one." Harry looked like he had drifted off into his own little world as he finished the sentence and both Draco and Narcissa looked at him in concern. Draco had seen this happen to the teen at school and he was always rushed away soon after.

"He's seeing something through his mental connection with Voldemort." Remus explained seeing their worried expressions.

"He has a mental connection with that psychopath?" Draco exclaimed reaching over to take Harry's hand in his own. The raven haired teen didn't seem to notice.

Finally Harry's eyes came back into focus and he smiled sadly and squeezed Draco's hand. "Voldemort knows you are gone. He thinks you have turned traitor and gone to Dumbledore. Needless to say he isn't happy."

"Harry, What did you see?" Remus questioned slowly. He knew Harry didn't like to talk about the things he saw.

"That was all really Voldemort is angry and he's expecting Lucius to track you two down." Harry nodded towards Draco and his Mother. " And bring you back to him alive." Harry's face paled and he abruptly stood up. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

Draco watched Harry leave the room with worried eyes. "Remus. Is he okay?"

"As okay as he can be I guess." Remus sighed. "Whenever he links minds with Voldemort like that he shares Voldemort's thoughts and feelings. It really wears him down."

"Do you think he would mind if I went up?" Draco asked sheepishly.

"I think he might just enjoy the company." Remus nodded with a smile.

Draco took the stairs two at a time slowing down outside of Harry's room. He stood staring at the closed door for a few minutes unsure of how the teen may react to him being there. Draco wasn't sure what they were. Sure they had spent the night together and had snogged like Draco had never snogged before but Harry also had a bit of a reputation for being a player.

Word around Hogwarts was that Harry didn't do relationships he had flings and friends with benefits like the Weasley twins. Rumor was that Harry had been dating Cedric Diggory at the time of his death in fourth year and ever since Harry was afraid of getting close to anyone.

"I'll never know if I don't go in there I guess." Draco muttered under his breath before opening the door quietly and entering the room.

Harry was laying on his back with his arms folded under his head staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Draco." He greeted never moving to look at him.

"How did you know?" Draco questioned moving closer to the bed.

Harry turned his head slightly with a crooked grin on his face. "I smelled you."

"How do you do that?" Draco shook his head. "You hear things no one could possibly hear, you smell things no human could possibly smell."

"It's complicated, let's just say it was part of the training Dumbledore put me through." Harry patted the bed beside of him for Draco to sit down.

"What are you? Part werewolf?" Draco chuckled sitting down.

"Not exactly... though I am part Snape." Harry sat up.

Draco cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. "What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"Again it's a long story and I'll explain it to you sometime but right now I need to write a letter to my dearest father." Harry held out a hand summoning everything he would need to write his letter as well as the signed form from Gringotts proving what he was about to tell the potions master.

Draco remained quiet as Harry penned his letter jumping when Harry whistled loud and sharp. A beautiful song filled the room as the harsh whistle ended.

A dark purple fire reflected off of the walls and a black phoenix appeared.

"Hello Mercedes." Harry greeted the phoenix stroking its feathers.

"You have a phoenix!" Draco exclaimed in shock as the bird rubbed its head against his cheek.

"Yes, and it seems Mercedes likes you." Harry chuckled. "Come on Mercedes, I didn't call for you to have you hitting on my man."

The bird chirped and moved to stand in front of Harry. "I need you to take this to Professor Snape. Don't be seen by anyone other than him and wait for a response."

Mercedes nodded her understanding and allowed Harry to tie the parchments to her leg. She rubbed her head against his cheek before disappearing in a burst of purple flame.

"_**Your **_man am I?" Draco asked crossing his arms he was unable to pull off the stern look he was going for because he couldn't quit smiling.

"That's what I said." Harry gave a crooked grin. "You got a problem with that?"

"Well that depends on what that title consists of." Draco replied still thinking o the rumors he had heard.

"Tell me what you want it to consist of." Harry moved closer to the blonde he was genuinely ready to offer his heart and soul as a sacrifice for this teen who up until recently had been his enemy.

"If you are to call me yours, then I'll expect the same from you. I'll get to call you mine as well. And not only will we call each other that, but we will be - no other people or flirts, or it's not a deal." Draco named his conditions and closed his eyes waiting for Harry to tell him that wasn't going to work or be possible.

Harry remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"I would have it no other way."

"I figured as much." Draco sighed. "Wait what?"

"Me and you together. No one else. No lies, no secrets, no other flirts or anything I want to be in a relationship with you."

"But I thought you didn't do that." Draco let his thoughts out loud.

"where did you hear that?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"From the rumor mill at Hogwarts." Draco admitted sheepishly.

"What exactly does this rumor mill say?" Harry asked.

"That you only dated one guy seriously, and hasn't done it since he died. They said you have been fooling around with a lot of people, but only that, never anything serious." Draco bit his lip.

"And does that rumor mill mention that I killed the guy? Or that the reason I killed him was because he was working for Voldemort? He was trying to get me killed." Harry lay back down in the same position he had been in when Draco came in.

"." Draco stuttered.

"I was in love with Cedric. He told me we would take the cup together and use the winnings to buy a house and get married when I graduated. He was only trying to lead me to Voldemort." Harry hissed.

"Fuck, That's just sick. I'm sorry Harry I really didn't know." Draco laid down placing his head on Harry's chest.

"I killed him before he could kill me. Dumbledore said it would be better for me I I lied and told people Voldemort killed him." Harry replied with a sigh running his fingers through Draco's hair.

"Have you ever told anyone else about this or have you kept it to yourself all this time?" Draco questioned.

"You're the first person I've told Remus doesn't know about it and I never told Sirius."

"Why not?"Draco asked.

"I look at is as defending myself but that doesn't mean everyone else would feel the same way." Harry shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I'm sure Remus would." Draco offered.

"I've just been afraid to tell him." Harry let out a deep sigh and Draco lifted his head up to look at his boyfriend.

"Why?"

"He's all I have left I don't want him to look at me like a murderer or a freak." Harry spit out the last word like it had burnt his lips.

"He wouldn't hold it against you Harry, he loves you." Draco comforted.

Before anything else could be said the door flew open and what may as well have been a red headed tornado bust through the door.

"Hiya Harry!" Fred and George both announced at the same time.

"What the fuck?" Draco jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"Fred, George. Welcome to my new home, you both already know my boyfriend." Harry gestured towards Draco. "Draco love would you mind leaving me and my rather boisterous guests alone for a little while?"

Draco sighed. "I'm holding you to our deal." He leaned in and gave Harry a quick kiss then exited the room after a quick glare at the twins.

"Boyfriend?" Fred questioned.

"Harry the ferret was wearing your clothes." George then commented.

"Yes, Draco is my boyfriend. No more fooling around." Harry smirked.

"Aw damn shame too." George grinned.

"Player Potter is off the market." Fred shook his head.

"We are happy for you mate. So long as he knows if he ever hurts you he'll have us to answer to." Both said at once.

"Thanks guys, now down to business." Harry sat up making room for the other two to sit down on the bed. "Have you guys been to any of the recent order meetings?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore is pissed. He knows you aren't at your aunt and uncles but he has no idea where you are. He's got members looking everywhere for you." Fred chuckled.

"Because order members obviously aren't needed elsewhere." Harry growled in disgust. "That old man is really tweaking my nerves. He's more worried about making sure I'm the perfect sacrificial weapon than about making sure people are safe or trying to prevent attacks from happening. He would rather sit back and wait till the final showdown between Voldemort and me and not worry about anything in the mean time." Harry had stood and began pacing around the room. He had learned that by doing this he could control his temper and by extension his magic better.

"That's what we are here for isn't it?" Fred then questioned.

"To do what he won't isn't that what you had planned when you decided to form your own army?" George added.

"You're right. It is exactly what I wanted. Tomorrow we will all meet together but I am expecting one more person to join us by then." Harry smirked.

Severus Snape was pacing around his study, not only had Voldemort been in a fowl mood but so was Dumbledore. A pecking at the window interrupted his pacing he looked over irritably. Who would be sending him a bloody owl. A black shadow of a creature was outside the window.

Severus stomped to his window throwing it open to allow the black phoenix in. It wasn't a bird the potions master had ever seen before. Carefully he ran several spells over the scroll before untying it from the Phoenix's leg. Once free of its burden the creature went to rest on the back of Severus's desk chair.

"Oh expecting a response are you? You bloody bird." Snape scowled unrolling the parchment which turned out to be two parchments. The first was a handwritten letter the second was a signed document from Gringotts. Severus read over the one from Gringotts first then dropped both parchments to the floor and sank heavily down to the couch with his hand over his mouth in shock.

With shaky hands he picked the handwritten parchment up from the floor.

_Hello daddy dearest,_

_I'm not any happier about it than you are trust me. _

_Sucks though doesn't it? Your least favorite student turns out to be your son._

_Bet you didn't see that one coming. _

_I have a proposition for you Father if you want to know more send a letter with Mercedes._

_Harry Snape _

"A son Lily," Snape leaned back against the couch pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why didn't you tell me."

AN- So here is the newest chapter of my newest story. I'm now going to concentrate my efforts on updating some of the older ones that I haven't worked on in a while.

A huge thanks to Mizz-Lizzy who actually flew all the way from Denmark to the U.S to visit me for two weeks. (That is the power of Harry Potter right there folks) I hope you enjoy the chapter. You know what to do read and review.

Thanks.

The-4gotten-Marauder


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't know what to say, I'm not even sure how to address you._

_Of course I would like to meet with you and discuss this further, there are so many things that make no sense. You look like James you always have looked like James and why did Lily never tell me?_

_I will make myself available to see you whenever it fits your schedule._

_Signed,_

_Severus Snape._

Mercedes returned late that night with Snape's response clutched in her beak. Harry had read it quietly trying not to wake Draco who was curled snugly against his side. After reading the letter he had let out a deep sigh, he didn't know what to say to his potions professor, his father.

How could they possibly hit it off? How could they go about being anything other than enemies as they always had been?

Just as that thought crossed through Harry's mind Draco sighed and snuggled closer to him and Harry had to smile. If he and Draco could go from what they had been to what they were now, maybe just maybe he would be able to have a Father Son relationship with Snape.

Harry lay there thinking for several hours envisioning every scenario he could think of. Without realizing it he began to get restless and began to fidget.

"Harry love?" Draco murmured peering up at him.

"I'm sorry Dray, I didn't mean to wake you." Harry replied. "I'll go over to the couch until I'm ready to go to sleep."

"You will do no such thing." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist to prevent him from moving. "You will stay right here and tell me what is wrong and why you are still awake at four in the morning."

"Can I at least have a cigarette now that you're awake and I don't have to worry about disturbing you?" Harry pouted until Draco released him enough to get his cigarettes.

"Now what's wrong?" Draco yawned.

"Snape responded to my letter." Harry sighed.

"And?" Draco asked quirking up an eyebrow.

Harry responded by turning on the lamp and handing the letter to the blond. Draco read through it then laid it to the side with a surprised expression.

"Wow, Uncle Sev has never been this wound up about anything before. I can even tell through his writing."

"Uncle Sev?" Harry questioned his boyfriend.

"He is my godfather you know." Draco defended.

"No actually, I didn't know that. No wonder he favors you in class." Harry smirked.

"That has nothing to do with it." Draco crossed his arms. "He favors me because I'm good in potions and because I'm a Slytherin."

"I'm not bad at potions. That's just part of my act." Harry shrugged. "But back on topic. What do I say to him? How do I reply?"

"Well first of all you need to decide when you want him to come by. Secondly calm down and breath, he's really not that bad. He puts on an act too you know." Draco replied cuddling up close again after Harry put out his cigarette.

"Okay so what do I say to him once he gets here? Hey dad good to know I'm not an orphan after all?" Harry banged his head off of the headboard.

"Don't do that!" Draco chastised. "You've got enough brain damage already. Just do whatever comes naturally I guess. Talk it out, he's probably going to be just as nervous as you are and this is a new development for him too."

"I guess you're right." Harry let out a deep breath.

"Of course I am." Draco smirked. "What happened to that bad ass attitude of yours?"

"It's hiding behind my nerves." Harry scoffed turning off the light. "I'll send him a reply in the morning."

The sun was beginning to rise by the time Harry fell into a fitful sleep and he was up again after only a few hours. Draco dreamed on while Harry wriggled his way out of the blonds grasp and went to write his letter of response.

_It's as weird for me as it is for you I assure you. As for why I look like James and not you there is an explanation for that but I would prefer to talk about it in person. If you are available I would like to meet with you before lunch today. If everything goes well perhaps you could stay._

_Fred and George Weasley will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at eleven._

_Harry,_

There was so much more Harry wanted to say, he just didn't know how to express it. His entire childhood at the Dursley's he had wished his parents were alive. He wished there was someone out there who would take him in care for him like a son and be a father or mother to him.

He didn't know if he would get that from Snape or not but if there was a chance he could have something resembling a family he was going to take it.

After sending his letter with Mercedes and greeting Hedwig who had just returned from a nightly hunt Harry kissed Draco on the forehead and went to take a shower.

When he had completed that task he put on a pair of shorts and went to the twins room. The red heads were still sleeping mouths open snoring away.

With a wave of his hand Harry conjured two buckets of ice cold water and simultaneously dumped them on their heads.

Screaming the two shot up out of bed sending murdering glares in his direction spluttering. With another wave of his hand Harry had them both dried off.

"Good Morning." He chirped.

"Oh we will get you for that one Potter." George grinned.

"Better believe it." Fred agreed.

"I would expect nothing less." Harry retorted with a smile. "I need you guys to meet someone at the Leaky Cauldron around eleven and bring him back here. Don't give him to hard of a time okay?"

"Sure thing Harry but who are we meeting?" Fred asked curiously.

"My Father." Harry replied simply before turning and leaving the room. In the hall he was met by a put out Draco.

"Why were you in there half naked?" He pouted.

"I just got out of the shower and I was asking them to meet up with Snape for me why? Don't tell me you're the possessive type." Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well of course I am but I'm not worried about what you were doing, I want to know why you weren't half naked with me instead." The Slytherin smirked.

"Because the last time I tried to be half naked around you, you complained about it." Harry replied sticking his tongue out childishly.

"No, I simply asked you if you owned a shirt." Draco retorted.

"Same difference," Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on you can help me get dressed."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand basically dragging him back to the bedroom. After going through everything in the wardrobe Draco finally pulled out an outfit and handed it to the raven haired teen.

"Go put this on." He commanded.

"Go where? This is my room I'll change right here if I damn well please." Harry replied taking the offered clothes. "If you don't like it you can go wait in the hall." He waited a moment and when Draco didn't make a move to leave the room Harry shrugged his shoulders and dropped his shorts baring all.

Draco just stood staring gobsmacked while Harry wriggled into his boxers and the black pinstripe slacks Draco had picked out for him.

"You okay Draco?" Harry asked putting the long sleeve button up shirt on. Draco nodded stepping up to him.

"I can't believe you've been hiding this gorgeous body all this time." The blond murmured running his fingers lightly down Harry's exposed chest.

"And now it's all yours." Harry replied kissing the shorter boys forehead. "All the girls and boys will be so jealous of you back at Hogwarts." He chuckled.

"Harry, you know I can't go back to school now right? I'm a traitor the Slytherin's parents are mostly all death eaters." Draco's voice was sad and Harry swore he saw tears in the teens eyes as he buttoned up his shirt.

"You think I don't have a plan Draco?" Harry asked. "I'm hurt that you would underestimate me so much."

Draco looked up at him. "What's your plan?"

"All in good time love," Harry smiled looking at the clock. "For now I need to go have breakfast and I have a few things to do before Snape arrives. How do I look?"

"Not even Lucius would be able to tell you aren't a pure blood." Draco smirked. The green silk shirt he had picked out complimented Harry's eyes nicely and the slacks hugged him in all the right places.

The only thing Draco had to chuckle at was Harry's choice of shoes. Instead of a nice pair of dress shoes Harry had chosen a pair of Chuck Taylor Converse sneakers.

They headed down to breakfast together and Draco chose to ignore the cat calls from the twins and the whistle from Remus.

"My don't you look nice today Harry, What's the occasion?" Narcissa asked when everyone else had finally settled down.

"Snape is coming today if everything goes well he will be staying for lunch." Harry replied simply giving no room for argument.

"Oh Severus will be here? Wonderful!" Narcissa clapped her hands together joyously the potions professor had become one of her closest friends over the years, he was like a brother to her.

Remus just rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't let his long standing rivalry with Snape get in the way of Harry's happiness.

After breakfast Harry entered the study he had discovered down the hall from his bedroom it contained a few books shelves, a fireplace, a couch and most importantly a desk. A great oak desk with a high backed chair that Harry could sit behind to feel important. To feel like he was more than just a kid and he could truly make a difference somehow.

He sat down behind the desk and began to compile a list of everyone he could think of who would be willing to join his side.

Neville Longbottom was the first person on his list Luna Lovegood was second. Time seemed to fly by while he sat there thinking about who he trusted and who he knew that was against Dumbledore and Voldemort. Before Harry knew it Draco peeked his head in.

"It's almost time are you ready? The twins will be back any second."

"I'm about as ready as I'll ever be I suppose." Harry sighed walking around to the front of the desk tugging at his shirt sleeves and trying to flatten his hair.

"That birds nest is a lost cause Harry just give up." Draco teased before reaching up to give the brunette a peck on the lips. "I'll be in my room if you need anything good luck."

Harry offered up a weak smile and nodded his goodbye. As soon as the door clicked shut Harry began to pace back and forth in front of the desk the minutes ticking by with a painful slowness.

Finally a soft knock made Harry jump a foot in the air. Briskly he went to his seat behind the desk it made him feel safer in a strange way to have the desk in between him and the potions professor.

"Come in." He called out just barely able to keep his voice steady.

The door opened and Snape entered for once his robes weren't billowing behind him menacingly they just trailed along behind him like a dog that had been kicked. Harry chose that moment to wonder if Snape actually spelled his robes to billow or if they just went along with however he was feeling on any given day.

"Professor." Harry greeted unsure of how else to address the man.

"Call me Severus for now Harry." Snape replied quietly. "Because if you are as confused about this as I am that will be the easiest route.

"I think you're right Severus." Harry agreed waving his hand to motion for Snape to have a seat.

"I think my first question would have to be, If you are my son why do you look so much like James?" Snape asked.

"Well let me start from the beginning things might make more sense that way." Harry began taking a deep breath he continued. " Sirius was my mum's confidante. Apparently the two of you met up at a bar one night after she and James got into a fight?"

Snape nodded his head.

"Well she found out she was pregnant after that and she asked Sirius to help her she didn't want James to find out. So she asked him to perform a spell that couldn't be performed by a blood relation. It changed my appearance to make me look like James."

"I know of the spell but it should have only worked until you were seven at the latest if done properly." Snape leaned forward in his seat. "Sirius was imprisoned at that time."

"That is true however someone else found out about the secret. Someone who has been secretly training me since I was seven years old." Harry leaned forward his voice getting lower.

Snape's eyes went wide. "Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded solemnly "Dumbledore."

"Why didn't he ever tell me!" Snape admonished. "He knew how broken hearted I was when Lily died! That's why I agreed to join his side!"

Harry remained silent for a moment. "The spell will wear off on my birthday." He finally spoke. "I don't know what changes will occur but it's possible that the world will be able to tell I'm your son."

"Why wait that long?" Snape's head shot up. "Never mind," He then sighed. "I can understand why you wouldn't want me for a father. I've treated you like hell since I met you because you looked like James. The man I've blamed all these years for taking Lily away from me. When really I'm the one who took her away from me." Snape dropped his head to his hands.

"That's why?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"I've seen you as James since I met you I blamed you as much as I blamed James for the only woman I've ever cared for leaving me. I'm so sorry for that Harry. I'm sorry I've never been there for you if I had known... If I could have taken you in..." Snape stopped and looked like he was about to cry. Harry had never seen this man so emotional.

"There is one person responsible for the hell we've both gone through. He lied to me making me think I didn't have a family and he lied to you." Harry's voice was low and menacing. "But the cat is out of the bag and he can't keep us apart anymore. What do you say, Father?" Harry held out his hand.

Snape looked up at him tears apparent in his eyes. The potions master stood and walked around the desk grabbing Harry pulling him into a hug.

"I was never there for you and I've treated you horribly, but if you'll let me I want to be there for you now. I want to make up for lost time. Unfortunately a Potions teacher doesn't make much money."

Harry pulled away from the man stopping him.

"Now don't get all sappy on me now. I need some one to help me win this war not someone who is going to turn into a HufflePuff. And don't worry I've got more than enough money for the both of us." Harry smiled.

"What do you mean by help you win this war?" Snape asked standing up straight going back into severe teacher mode.

"I've started my own faction and plan to take down both manipulative bastards who have made my life hell." Harry grinned mischievously.

"Well how can I be of service Lord Black?" Snape allowed a brief grin to grace his face making him look ten years younger.

"I need someone on the inside." Harry clasped his hands together. "The twins and myself are in on a lot of Dumbledorks secrets but he tells you almost everything and I don't have anyone in on Voldemort's doings."

"Are you going to mark your followers too?"Snape asked. "I don't have a lot of room left."

Harry chuckled Snape really did have a sense of humor it was just slightly off beat.

The two spent the time remaining before lunch discussing their different options and ideas like a general to a captain.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Harry smelled the air causing Snape to look at him funny.

"Come on in Draco."

Draco opened the door peaking inside before entering. "Remus wanted me to let you guys know that lunch is ready. Hi, Uncle Sev."

"Draco, I see you are safe and happy?" Snape added quirking an eyebrow when Draco walked around the desk to sit in Harry's lap.

"Extremely." Draco laughed getting up and pulling Harry to his feet.

"Are you staying for lunch?" Harry questioned.

Severus nodded his head waving for the two teens to lead the way and followed them.

Harry observed his father all through lunch watching how he interacted with Remus and the twins. He wasn't quite as cold and heartless as Harry had always seen him. The raven haired teen smiled softly as Snape passed the mashed potatoes to Fred.

They still had a lot to work through but this was a good start on things. A very good start.

AN- thanks for reading, you know what to do read and review. Also check out my new story "You Tell Me." I've given you the first chapter now I want you to tell me how it should go from there.


	6. Chapter 6

The large dining room seemed to be a perfect place to hold a meeting as such Harry sat waiting at the head of the table for all of his guests to arrive. Draco sat to his left and Severus sat to his right. The raven haired teen was remaining quiet about who he had invited to this meeting and both had to wonder who would be there.

The seats next to Draco and Severus remained empty the twins would occupy those seats when they returned from collecting a few of Harry's 'chosen ones'. Remus and Narcissa had the next seats down.

When the twins returned they had four others with them only two of which Draco recognized. Luna approached giving Harry giving him a hug before turning to Draco.

"It's good to see you Draco." She smiled and took a seat. Neville shook Harry's hand and sat next to her. The other two were red heads and Draco assumed they were related to the twins.

"Bill, Charlie. It's good to see you both. I assume you are well." Harry nodded at the men.

"Very well Harry. We are glad you invited us." The taller of the two responded before taking seats as well. "Fleur should be here shortly." He added as an afterthought.

Once everyone had arrived the room was full and bustling with activity and voices. Harry stood and everyone quieted.

"Before I begin I know a lot of you have never met before so I would like to go around and introduce you all." Starting with Snape Harry went around the table naming off Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom, Fleur Delecour, Tonks, Viktor Krum, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Narcissa Malfoy, George Weasley, and Draco Malfoy.

"Okay now then let's get started." Harry rubbed his hands together and rather than sitting in his chair at the head of the table he began to pace around the room so that people had to move their heads to keep focus on him.

Draco just smiled and shook his head. Harry had explained this to him. He had more power and energy than a normal person should because of the 'training' Dumbledore had put him through and as such couldn't sit still. The muggles has said he had attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. Harry just attributed it to being on the alert for danger all the time.

"The reason I called you all here is because I feel you have many of the same beliefs as I do. Voldemort is ripping families apart as we speak and not just muggles or half bloods. He's killing anyone he wants. Dumbledore is sitting back doing nothing waiting for the final show down hoping that the child he raised and trained to be his weapon will do what a prophecy says and destroy the bastard. Neither one of them want to fix the problems that started this whole thing to begin with." Harry paused for a moment collecting his thoughts.

"It is my belief that muggles and wizards should be kept secret, however muggleborn witches and wizards have as much right as anyone to learn the art of using their abilities. After all it would be far more dangerous if they weren't trained. I also believe though that if Muggleborns were taught more about traditions and laws, more about their abilities. Then pure bloods and half bloods would be far more accepting of them." Harry made his way back to his seat. "This can be more than a dream and I want to make it happen. But I need help."

"And zat is vere ve come in." Fleur nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm not questioning you Harry, but I am curious to know what Fleur and Viktor are doing here." Neville spoke up boldly. "They are from other countries. What does this have to do with them?"

Viktor saved Harry from having to respond by speaking first. "It has started here in your country Neville Longbottom. But how long do you think it will take for the problem to spread like a disease to other countries? Mine and Fleurs'? Our governments they are doing nothing to prepare. Nothing to stop it from occurring. I came to see what Harry had to say as an ambassador from a small uprising in my country. We have been doing all we can but we have not the funds or the resources to do much."

"Zat goes for me az vell." Fleur agreed. "There are many in my country who sleep in fear that the war will come to us and nothing is being done. But Arry' what are your plans?"

Harry smiled leaning forward. "We are going to need people on the inside of both organizations. The more of us with access to the ministry the better. Enough of us have access to the order of the phoenix and Dumbledore. Only one of us is able to get into Voldemort's ranks however. Unless we recruit straight from the Deatheaters that isn't going to change. I don't want any of you taking that risk." Harry was once again up and pacing. "More than anything we need identities and information. Death eaters are to be caught and or killed on sight. Order members are to be given the choice of changing sides or their memories wiped clean of any information about our little group here and set free. We will work in secret when there is a battle we will fight from the shadows. The two most important things to remember are that the Order of the Phoenix are our allies. The second is I do not exist. This group is funded by a rich and anonymous donor. Until the time is right no one must no of my identity." The room was deathly quiet for a few minutes until Bill rose to his feet. "I'm in."

The rest of the people in the room followed suit all pledging their alliance to Harry.

"Very good. Now so that we are all clear. Any information that you find is to come straight to me. If I am unavailable or otherwise occupied you are to go to my father." Harry smirked as the group looked around at each other in absolute confusion.

"If I cannot be located here in my room or office. You will be able to contact me at Hogwarts. If such a case arises make sure you have another reason for coming to see me. We do not want Dumbledore to become suspicious." Snape stood and announced.

This of course caused another stir in the room until Harry silenced them. "Yes, Severus is my father. The details at this time are not important but it is true. Now there is a question that has been raised. I want everyone here to vote upon it I will not force it on you. Dumbledore and Voldemort both mark their followers which can be immensely useful for contacting everyone at once. This will also notify me if one of you is in danger or hurt. Once the war is over I will gladly remove them if this is what everyone wishes."

"What will it be Harry?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice.

"A phoenix." Harry announced. "As a sign of rebirth from the ashes. Ultimately that is our goal."

"Harry, this is all a very noble idea. But how do you know things will change if we win this?" Bill then questioned.

"That is the question isn't it?" Harry shrugged. "It seems to me that the winners are the ones left holding all the chips. The victorious ones will call the shots from there. Lets make sure its us."

"Who wants to take the mark?" Remus then made his presence known. After a little bit of conversation amongst themselves Neville spoke up. "I'll take it."

"So will I." Luna agreed.

Before long everyone had agreed to take Harry's phoenix brand.

"Dray? Did you still want to go first?" Harry asked the blond. With a shaky nod of his head Draco followed Harry into the kitchen and sat down at the smaller table.

"Where is it going to go?" Draco whispered.

"Take of your shirt." Harry instructed. "This will hurt a little bit."

Draco did as he was asked and Harry placed the tip of his wand to Draco's chest over his heart.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry gave the Slytherin one last chance to back out.

"I'm positive." Draco sucked in a deep breath as the tip of Harry's wand pushed against his skin and the teen spoke an ancient Latin spell a burning pain spread throughout the area and when Harry pulled back there was a black phoenix with a purple outline etched into his skin.

"The outline will change colors depending on your physical and mental health to alert me to any danger." Harry then explained.

"So if I was under the imperious you would know?" Draco asked.

"Imperious or if you are hurt in any way that we can't immediately see." Harry nodded. "Why don't you go tell the next person to come in and go take a hot bath. I'll be up as soon as I've finished here."

Draco gave Harry a quick kiss and left the room.

The hot water burned against the mark as he sank down into the tub. But off all the choices he had Draco was glad it was a phoenix burning on his chest and he momentarily wondered if Harry was in the kitchen with a topless female. His mother briefly flashed through his mind and he laughed.

Draco was in bed when Harry finally arrived upstairs his own mark had been placed on his bicep. Draco ran his fingers lightly over it. "Did you place everyone's in different places?"

The men have theirs in the same place as yours. The women have theirs on their ankles. Mine as the one that connects them all is here." He gestured to it.

The ring around his was a light blue color. Which made Draco wonder about the colors.

"Why is mine purple and yours isn't? Shouldn't we all know what the colors mean so we can identify them?"

"I told the others the meanings before I came upstairs. Purple means your health is normal. Red is a critical injury, green means a mental issue such as the imperious, dark blue you have a minor injury." Harry recited off.

"But what about yours?" Draco asked cautiously knowing Harry had issues talking about himself or any inflictions he might have.

"Let me get ready for bed and I'll explain it to you." Harry replied with a tired sigh before going into the bathroom for a shower.

After he had returned and they had curled up to go to sleep Harry did as promised and explained it to Draco.

"Remus' ring is the same color as mine. It means you have some sort of toxin in your blood stream. Remember when you asked me if I was a werewolf and I said not exactly?"

Draco nodded.

"Well I'm not exactly a vampire or a wizard either. When I was young maybe around seven or eight. Dumbledore decided to do some experimental testing on me. I was injected with diluted forms of werewolf and vampire venom. Not enough to kill me or even change me completely but enough to instill me with their strengths. I almost died during the procedure but when I came around I was and am stronger, faster and more powerful than I would have been as a normal wizard."

"Harry that's horrible." Draco gasped. "He used you a guinea pig, and for what?"

Harry smirked and fire lit in his eyes.

"Why, the greater good of course."


End file.
